The Phantom Player
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu character favorite kalian?/ Chapter 4 "Aku akan mengalahkan Generation of Miracles dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!"/"Kalau begitu mari kita buat taruhan."/"Aku serius."/"Kau akan pindah keRakuzan."/"Ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirimu Kurokocchi."/Apakah taruhan yang dibuat oleh Akashi dan Kuroko?
1. I am Kuroko!

**Summary **: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu chara favorite kalian? Pastinya adalah keajaiban besar bukan? Tapi tetap saja, itu juga adalah sebuah malapetaka karena itu artinya semua beban berada dipundakmu.

**Warning **: Typo, OOC maybe, Abal dan Gaje.

**Disclaimer **: Kurobas bukan punya saya *cry*.

**Don't Like...well thou can press the back bottom  
****For the one who read~ I hope you guys enjoy this!**  


**.**

**.**

**The Phantom Player**

**Chapter 1**

**I am Kuroko?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakit. Semuanya sakit._

Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang besar duduk diatas tubuhku dan meremukkan tulangku.

Walaupun samar, aku dapat mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak.

Aku dapat melihat dengan samar beberapa orang mendekat kearahku.

Temanku, sahabatku, nampak mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

_Aku benar-benar, tidak mengerti.._

Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti.

Jadi begitu ya, aku ditabrak oleh mobil.

_Sakit._

_Hentikan._

Setiap kali temanku dan orang-orang menyentuh tubuhku rasanya sakit.

_Hentikan, rasanya sakit sekali._

Perlahan namun pasti, kurasakan kegelapan melahapku.

_Apakah ini akhirnya?_

_Apakah aku harus mati sekarang?_

Sungguh ironis.

Aku hanya hidup selama 14 tahun didunia ini.

_Padahal..aku belum menyelesaikannya._

Dan saat itulah kegelapan benar-benar melahapku.

########

Aku membuka mataku hanya untuk menemukan kegelapan dimana-pun. Apakah aku sudah sampai ditempat yang namanya kehidupan setelah kematian?

Ini aneh, yang ada dibayanganku pertama kali saat memikirkan tentang dunia itu bahwa tempat itu sangat cerah dan juga-.

Aku membalikkan kepalaku saat menatap kearah belakang dan melihat.

Aku melihat..

Aku melihat...

Aku melihat...

Tidak ada siapapun.

_Serius? Perasaan tadi aku mendengarkan langkah kaki dibelakang._

Aku kembali mendengarkan langkah kaki dan makin lama terlihat sosok samar seseorang yang nampak berjalan. Didalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu saja tujuan utamaku disaat begini adalah lari. Tapi apa daya. Kakikku tidak bisa digerakkan, seolah menyuruhku untuk berdirim diam dan tenang.

**"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."**

Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tidak sama sekali. Yang terlihat hanyalah wajahnya yang nampak tertutupi oleh bayangan, dia membuatku takut dengan tingkah itu tentu saja.

"Si-siapa kau...dimana aku?"

**"Hmm, kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Dan tentu saja kau berada didalam memori-mu."**

Memori..ku.

_Apa yang dimaksud dengannya?_

"Apa maksudmu berada didalam memori-ku? Kalau tidak salah orang yang mati pasti akan pergi ke-kehidupan setelah kematian..mengapa aku berada disini?"

**"Awalnya, orang yang mati akan pergi ke-kehidupan setelah kematian. Dan disitu kau akan menerima balasan atas semua perbuatanmu selama berada didunia. Tapi kau belum seharusnya masuk kedalam sana karena kau masih mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai."**

_Apa lagi...yang dimaksud dengannya?_

**"Disaat manusia dilahirkan, mereka diberikan 3 permintaan. Dan jika semua permintaan itu terkabulkan maka jiwamu akan lepas dari tubuhmu, kau akan terkirim kedunia yang disebut dengan kehidupan setelah kematian. Biasanya sehabis disitu kau akan langsung dikirimkan ke Neraka atau Surga. Jiwamu belum sepenuhnya memenuhi ketiga permintaanmu. Dan kau terperangkap didalam Memori-mu."**

"Lalu?"

**"Didalam Memori-mu kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana kecuali pergi kembali kebumi dan menjadi arwah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menuju ke-kehidupan setelah kematian. Itu artinya, kau terjebak diantara dunia manusia dan dunia kematian."**

_Itu artinya...aku, jiwaku tidak tenang._

**"Kedatanganku kesini adalah memberikanmu kesempatan baru. Kesempatan kedua. Untuk menyelesaikan sebuah peran penting."**

"Peran...penting?"

**"Ya, kau akan hidup kembali kedunia yang berbeda dari duniamu. Didunia itu kau akan mengambil ahli kehidupan seseorang yang jiwanya telah pergi sebelum dia sempat melihat dunia. Didunia itu, kau akan melaksanakan tugasnya."**

Untuk hidup kembali...

Untuk merasakan _kehidupan _kembali.

Agar aku tidak terjebak selamanya disini.

_Agar aku bisa bebas dari tempat yang akan menjeratku ini dalam kesendirian._

**"Jadi apa keputusanmu?"**

Keputusanku...

Aku tau ini sangat egois...

Tapi,

Demi kebebasan dan kesempatan kedua,

_Keputusanku adalah..._

"Aku..akan melakukan segala yang kubisa." Gumanku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak menyadari bahwa sosok itu menyerigai dibalik bayangan kegelapan.

**"Baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil disana."**

Pandangan putih nampak bersinar terang didalam kegelapan. Karena mataku sensitif setelah melihat kegelapan, sontak membuatku menutup mata. Tidak beberapa lama aku kembali membuka mataku dan melihat.

...

..

.

Aku melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut biru muda dengan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat dan nafasnya nampak sedikit memburu.

"Mou, dia sangat lucu sekali Teruya." Aku dapat melihat wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum kearahku sebelum menatap kearah sampingnya. Perlahan aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan bertubuh dengan seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata sewarna.

"Tentu saja. Dia mempunyai penampilanmu Retsu." Teruya-seperti yang kudengar tadi- nampak tersenyum kearah Retsu.

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Tapi apa kira-kira dia akan memiliki sifatmu, Teruya?" Tanya Retsu dan Teruya nampak tersenyum.

"Semoga. Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Ucap Teruya dan nampak membelai kepalaku.

"Selamat datang kekeluarga kami Te-kun." Ucap Retsu tersenyum lebar.

Oke aku mengerti semua ini, sekarang mereka adalah orang tuaku yang baru. Bukan masalah besar, tapi tetap saja, Te-kun, instingku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nama laki-laki. Apakah itu artinya aku berubah gender?

Aku tidak tau harus merasakan apa, disisi lain aku sangat senang karena bisa menjadi laki-laki, untuk merasakan yang belum pernah kucoba sebelumnya selama menjadi perempuan. Tapi disisi lain aku merasakan sedih, karena aku tidak akan bisa melakukan kebiasaanku seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah namaku. Jadi siapa namaku didunia ini?

"Te-kun? Kau sudah menamakannya, Retsu?" Pertanyaan dari Teruya sontak membuatku sweetdrop dalam hati, ditambah juga dengan tingkah Retsu yang saat ini hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku belum..tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang berawalan dengan Te, karena panggilan Te-kun sangat imut." Ucap Retsu dan Teruya namapk menatap kearahku sebelum kearah Retsu dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita gunakan tiga huruf belakang namamu, dan dua huruf belakang namaku. Tsu dan Ya. Dengan begitu kita akan mendapatkan Tetsuya."

"Ah! Ide yang bagus Teruya!" Ucap Retsu kemudian mencium pipiku pelan sebelum tersenyum cerah "Kuroko Tetsuya, nama yang sangat cocok." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejolin itu.

..

..

..

Tunggu..apakah dia baru bilang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Mungkinkah?

_Mungkinkah?!_

**_MUNGKINKAH AKU ADALAH KUROKO TETSUYA?!_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh shot, Mean that : This is just the new days for me. Ahh! For real!? MY ADVENTURE LIFE TO BECAME A TRUE KUROKO TETSUYA JUST BEGIN!_

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**To Be Continued**

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver **: Yey! Akhirnya kesempatan juga buat publish ini! Bagaimana menurut readers tentang prolougnya? Iye Silver tau pasti akan ada typo bertebaran diatas..maklum Silver orangnya sering ketiduran saat mengetik. Ya kalau begitu segini dulu yang bisa Silver bilang, Chapter kedua tidak akan butuh waktu lama karena hanya butuh beberapa perbaikan saja!

Jadi...**See you in next Chapter**! Dan jangan lupa me-review!


	2. 15YL! Seirin High School

**Summary **: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu chara favorite kalian? Pastinya adalah keajaiban besar bukan? Tapi tetap saja, itu juga adalah sebuah malapetaka karena itu artinya semua beban berada dipundakmu.

**Warning **: Typo, OOC maybe, Abal dan Gaje. AU in someway...

**Disclaimer **: Kurobas bukan punya saya *cry*.

**Pairing **: None but slight Brotherly!Midorima. Jika kalian ingin pairing buat Aku!Kuroko tinggal bilang ke Silver :3

**Don't Like...well thou can press the back bottom.  
For the one who read~ I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**.**

**The Phantom Player**

**Chapter 2**

**15 Year's Later  
Seirin High School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku memberikanmu Lucky Item bukan berarti aku peduli padamu Nanodayo." M. Shintarou._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan begitu mendengar suara deringan alaram. Aku mengerakkan tangan untuk mematikan alaram tersebut sebelum berbaring untuk beberapa menit dan bangkit untuk mandi pagi, atau bisa kubilang subuh karena sekarang masih jam 5. Tapi itu tidak masalah, rutinitas yang telah sehari-hari kulakukan.

Saat sampai dikamar mandi, aku melirik kearah cermin. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekuat apapun aku berjuang agar rambut tidurku tidak berantakan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi sama sekali, semuanya tetap sia-sia. Satu-satunya agar tidak berantakan adalah aku harus menjepitnya menggunakan penjepit yang justru membuat lebih feminim. Setiaknya, kehidupanku seperti wanita sungguh membantu.

Setelah selesai, aku memakai gakuren dan berjalan menuju kedapur untuk memasak makanan sehari-hari. Karena ini diJepang kebanyakkan setiap pagi makanan yang siap hanyalah ramen dan juga jika beruntung aku bisa memakan steak.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan untuk pergi ke Seirin Kouko. Ya, inilah disaat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu. Untuk memasuki Seirin, untuk menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang dan yang terpenting, untuk mengembalikan Generation of Miracles agar mencintai basket kembali seperti disaat tahun pertama sekolah Teiko. Terutama Ahomine. Selain itu juga, aku merasa bahwa aku dan juga Kuroko Tetsuya tidak jauh berbeda. Kami sama-sama kurang mengeluarkan ekspresi dan tidak sering disadari keberadaannya oleh orang lain, bahkan sebelum aku menjadi dirinya disini.

Aku mengeluarkan buku saku yang berada didalam tas. Buku saku tersebut berisi tentang resep-resep makanan yang akan kubuat nantinya. Retsu meninggalkannya untukku, karena dia melihat bakat tersembunyi katanya. Intuisi seorang ibu bahwa aku akan menjadi koki dan ibu rumah tangga yang hebat. Aku tidak tau apakah itu pujian atau hinaan, karena aku mendengar perkataan ibu disana.

Tak terasa ternyata aku telah sampai di Seirin. Walaupun begitu aku masih tetap melangkah berjalan kedalam dan fokus kearah buku resep masakku. Aku telah membuat taruhan dengan Retsu bahwa disaat dia pulang nanti, yang artinya mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, aku bisa memasak makanan selain telur dan nasi. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga'!

"Apakah kamu tertarik dengan Rugby?!"

"Apakah kalian pernah bermain Shogi?!"

"Jika kalian adalah orang Jepang bergabunglah dengan Baseball!"

"Berenang rasanya sangat menyenangkan!"

Aku tidak tau ternyata seribut ini untuk ukuran sekolah yang baru saja terbentuk. Hmm, andai saja jika aku tidak ikut Basket kira-kira aku akan masuk kedalam club apa ya? Mungkinkah aku akan masuk ke klub Shogi? Tapi untuk suatu alasan kuat, aku tau bahwa aku akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan Seijuuro.

"Basket! Bergabunglah dengan klub basket!" Saat merasakan sesuatu seperti dijulurkan kearahku, aku masih tetap menghindar, karena sangat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah untukku. Maksudku ayolah! Aku adalah orang yang transparan dimata orang-orang, wajar saja jika itu memang bukan untukku.

"Ah kau suka dengan buku? Bagaimana dengan klub literatur?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali berjalan.

"Bukan, ini adalah sebuah manga, jadi.."

"Manga juga termaksud buku. Kau juga pasti suka baca novel bukan?"

_Hee? Aku tidak tau kalau membuat kue bolu sangat sesusah ini._ Aku mengerutkan keningku, samar tentu saja. Saat aku menjauhkan pandanganku dari buku akan berhadapan dengan papan pendaftaran. Tentu saja dari sekian banyaknya olahraga yang kupilih haruslah basket.

_Untuk pikiran kedua, basket memang yang bisa kulakukan, dikehidupan lampau maupun sekarang._

Dan setelah menemukan lokasinya yang menurutku sangat jauh dari tempatku berada, akupun duduk disana dan menatap kearah dua orang yang nampak masih berbicara. Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ano-"

"Kita bahkan belum mendapatkan sepuluh."

"-aku ingin mendaftar-"

"Kita baru saja mulai."

"-permisi-"

"Kita adalah sekolah baru."

"..."

"-dan jika kita memenangkan Inter-High dan Winter Cup-."

"Aku akan langsung menulis ya." Sejujurnya, menjadi orang yang tak terlihat sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Ya, beberapa kali tidak didengarkan oleh orang lain dan juga fakta bahwa hawa keberadaan yang kumiliki sangat tipis, membuat situasi-ku terkadang tidak menyenangkan. Setelah selesai akupun pergi menjauh dari sana. Karena aku tau jika tidak lama lagi seekor harimau akan muncul disini.

Dan disaat aku bilang harimau, kalian pastinya sudah tau siapa bukan. Benar, Kagami Taiga, player yang kekuatannya diatas rata-rata anak SMA tetapi masih belum melewati Generation of Miracles.

Dan oh, sampai dimana tadi aku? Ah ya, aku membaca bagian disaat ingin membuat kue bolu cokelat untuk persiapan jika Retsu akan pulang kerumah. Tapi kira-kira, kapan ya pertemuan diruang basket akan dilakukan. Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli Vanillia Milkshake. Saat aku baru saja akan pergi keluar lonceng sekolahan berbunyi.

_Ahh. Disaat aku benar-benar mengiginkan Vanilla Milkshake._ Akupun berjalan masuk menuju kesekolahan, mencari kelasku, kalau tidak salah aku sekelas dengan Kagami. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum perlahan menggelengkan kepalaku dan melangkah masuk kekelas 1-B.

_Aku harus bersabar. Saat sampai di gedung basket nanti, semua akan dimulai._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Akhirnya! Selesai juga. sekarang waktunya mencari gedung klub basket. Aku berjalan menuju kearah pintu dan menatap punggung seseorang dengan rambut merah, Kagami Taiga. Intuisiku mengatakan untuk mengikutinya, jadi tentu saja aku sebagai orang yang percaya kepada intuisiku mengikuti Kagami. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu bertanya tentang klub basket kepada orang lain. Dan tak lama kamipun sampai diklub basket dengan beberapa murid-murid baru yang berdiri untuk mendaftarkan diri.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya semua sudah ada disini." Hyuuga nampak menatap kearah kami, atau bisa aku bilang kami minus aku, karena hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan juga aku sengaja mengalihkan perhatianku keorang lain "Silahkan berbaris disebelah sini." Dengan begitu akupun ikut masuk kedalam barisan.

"Kalian salah, bodoh!" Aku mengintip sedikit kearah ujung untuk melihat Hyuuga yang memukul kepala kedua orang yang berada dibagian ujung, aku menghela nafas dan kembali fokus ke Riko yang mendekati kearah kami.

"Namaku adalah Aida Riko. Pelatih klub basket putra, senang bertemu kalian semua." Aku menutup kedua telingaku. _Tiga, dua, satu._

"EEEEEEHHHH!" Sementara seruan terdengar, aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukan dia pelatihnya?!" Salah satu murid baru nampak menunjuk kearah orang yang sepertinya sudah memasuki usia lanjut. Lihat, dia saja sampai bergetar seperti itu.

"Beliau adalah penasihat kami, Takeda-sensei." Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menyangka bagaimana bisa dia bergemetar hingga seperti menjadi banyak "Kalau begitu pertama-tama, lepaskan baju kalian." Dan lagi aku menutup telingaku untuk menghindari teriakkan yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Setelahnya kami semua membuka baju.

Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buka baju didepan banyak orang. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mengetahuiku, jadi begitulah. Aku menatap kearah Riko yang nampak mengomentari tentang statik para murid baru yang dianggapnya belum cukup agar masuk ke tim basket. Setelah hampir satu-persatu selesai absen aku dapat melihat Riko menatap kearah Kagami dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kaget.

"Pelatih, sampai berapa lama kau akan melamun?" Mendengar suara Hyuuga, Riko nampak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Anu.." Jika aku tidak tau alur cerita ini, mungkin aku akan berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai rasa suka terhadap Bakagami.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya bukan? Kagami adalah yang terakhir." Hei, hei, itu sangat tidak baik Hyuuga. Apa aku ini? Angin? Dengan begitu aku memakai kembali bajuku.

"Ah, benarkah?" Riko nampak menatap kearah papannya "Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya ada?" Kurasa aku akan menikati ini, rasakan pembalasanku karena telah menghiraukanku tadi, aku maju kedepan tepat didepan Riko "Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini." Aku ada didepanmu Riko "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai latihannya!"

"Mmm permisi, aku adalah Kuroko." Aku dapat melihat ekspresi Riko yang nampak mulai memucat, dengan sigap aku meletakkan tangan ditelingaku kembali saat mendengarkan suara teriakkan Riko. Hei jangan salahkan aku, suara teriakkan mereka lebih nyaring dari yang kubayangkan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" Oke itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Dari awal aku sudah berada disini." Lagi wajah mereka terlihat sedikit kaget, ya kecuali Riko yang aku yakin sekarang ini tengah mengumpulkan informasi tentang hawa keberadaanku.

"Tu-tunggu kau Kuroko?!" Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Aku mengangguk "Kau hampir tidak kelihatan!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu artinya orang ini dari Generasi of Miracles!" Para senpai nampak mendekat semua kearahku.

"Dia tidak mungkin orang yang biasa saja.." Tentu saja, aku adalah Phantom Sixth Man! Aku bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Tentu saja tidak. Benarkan, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Hyuuga nampak tersenyum. Dan aku tidak pernah mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan itu dulunya, atau tepatnya, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku pernah ikut main dipertandingan, walaupun.." Dia bagian terakhir aku berguman pelan.

"Benarkan, seperti yang...eh?" Oke, kita mulai lagi.

"Eh...eh?" Aku menaruh kembali kedua tanganku ditelingaku saat teriakkan kembali terdengar lagi. Mereka jelas mempunyai energi yang banyak.

"Ka-kalau begitu, lepaskan bajumu." Aku menatap kearah Riko sembelum mengangguk dan melepaskan bajuku. _Padahal belum lama aku memakainya._ Aku menatap kearah ekspresi Riko yang nampak terkejut sebelum menyerigai tipis.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

_Ah, badanku remuk semua._ Jujur saja, jika memainkan basket tanpa memakai kekuatan normalku rasanya sungguh 2x lipat membosankan, aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan seharian dikamar jika tau seperti ini. Aku mengarah kedalam Maji Burger dan memesan pesananku seperti biasa. Vanilla Milkshake.

"Permisi...aku ingin memesan Vanilla Milkshake." Ucapku mencoba menarik perhatian kasir yang sepertinya masih tidak memperhatikan "Permisi." Ucapku kembali kali ini dengan suara yang lebih nyaring dan orang tersebut menatap kearahku dengan kaget.

"Se-sejak kapan?!" Hei, hei, itu sangat tidak baik. Apakah disini tidak ada slogan kalau pembeli itu adalah raja?

"Aku dari tadi berada disini." Jeda sebentar "Aku ingin satu Vanilla Milkshake."

"A-ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari bahwa kau ada disana." Ucapnya dan menyerahkan Milkshake kearahku. Dan aku berbalik untuk duduk dikursi favorite-ku. Yang berada ditengah dan bersebelahan dengan kaca.

_Ah, setelah berlatih mati-matian dan akhirnya bisa meminum Milkshake membuatku seperti merasa berada disurga._ Berlebihan memang, tapi walaupun begitu, tidak ada latihan yang lebih menakutkan dari latihannya Seijuuro. Setelah selesai aku berjalan keluar dari dengan tujuan kerumahku yang nyaman dan aman.

Itulah tujuan awalku sebelum melihat Kagami yang nampak bermain basket sendirian. _Hmm, mungkin aku harus menyapanya._ Aku masuk kedalam lapangan basket itu dan berdiri didepan ring. Mungkin ini akan butuh beberapa waktu sebelum dia menyadariku. _Oh dia menyadariku_. Aku menangkan bola basket yang nampak terhempas karena terkenak sisi dari lingkaran ring.

"Hallo." Ucapku sembari menatap kearahnya yang nampak terkejut untuk sebentar, ya sementara.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Kagami dan terlihat menghela nafasnya "Jangan pikirkan itu. Selain itu juga ada yang ingin kupastikan kepadamu. Kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?"

_Mari lihat, uhh...selain kekuatanku yang sengaja ku kunci, tidak ada._

"Aku tinggal di Amerika sampai kelas 2 SMP." _The story telling begin._ Dalam hati aku menghela nafas pasrah "Aku sungguh terkejut ketika aku kembali ke Jepang. Tingkatan disini terlalu rendah." _Kau belum bertemu dengan Daiki, Kagami _"Apa yang aku cari adalah bukan bermain basket untuk senang-senang. Aku ingin bermain dipertandingan yang dapat membuat darahku meluap-." _Itu gampang kau tinggal mendidihkan darahmu dengan api _"-dengan kekuatan penuh."

_Oh, ternyata meluap yang seperti itu._

"Tapi aku mendengar hal yang bagus sebelumnya." Kagami nampak tersenyum "Kelihatannya ada orang-orang kuat yang disebut Generation of Miracles ditahun yang sama. Kau termaksud didalam tim itu, benar?" _Tidak, aku dari tim Crownless King _"Aku bisa menebak tingginya kekuatan lawan juga. ini seperti orang yang kuat mempunyai bau khas mengenai mereka."

Oh, begitu. Tunggu..._jadi aku berbau seperti apa Bakagami?_

"...tapi kau aneh. Meskipun kamu seharusnya tercium penuh kelemahan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencium bau apapun darimu. Kekuatanmu tidak tercium." _Hei, itu sangat tidak sopan. Aku yakin sekali tadi aku memakai parfum Vanilla _"Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri. Kau, dari Generation of Miracles, orang macam apa kalian ini?"

Aku hanya terdiam sembari mentap kearahnya dan perlahan membuka gakurenku.

"Suatu kebetulan." _Yang sebenarnya tidaklah kebetulan _"Aku berpikir ingin bermain melawanmu sebaik mungkin. _One on One_." Aku mengibaskan jaket gakurenku kesamping hanya menyisahkan kemeja putih yang kupakai. _Anda saja aku bawa kamera, aku yakin pasti aku tadi terlihat sangat keren._

Aku dapat melihat Kagami menyerigai dan dengan begitu akhirnya semuanya dimulai. Aku tau bahwa seharusnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut karena telah mengetahui kekuatan Kagami, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa pertandingan ini juga membosankan, ya walaupun memang membosankan karena aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

_Pfft..melihat ekspresi Bakagami kesal sungguh menyenangkan._ Pertandingan masih berlanjut dengan Kagami yang berkali-kali men_-dunk_, _dribble_, dan _shoot_, tapi yang harus kuakui, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan _dunk-_nya. Aku melihat ekspresi Kagami yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seperti akan bosan karena mati.

"Kagami-kun, jangan mati dulu. Kita belum selesaikan?" Aku mengejar bola tersebut, walaupun aku tau bahwa Kagami sedikit tersentak begitu aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Bagaimana kau...selain itu, jangan bercanda denganku! Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?! Kau terlalu menaksir terlalu tinggi bila kau pikir bisa menang melawan diriku seperti itu." _Ya dan jika itu terjadi, maka kau sungguh lemah._ "Mengigat bahwa kau telah meninggalkan kesan yang keren saat kau menantangku!" _Sudah kuduga itu sangat keren!_

"Tentu saja tidak." _Pfft..sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan._ "Bukankah sangat jelas bahwa Kagami-kun yang terkuat? Aku sudah tau itu dari awal."

"Apa kau ingin berkelahi! Apa tujuanmmu?" Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang nampak menjadi kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat kekuatan Kagami-kun secara langsung. Terutama _dunk_-mu."

"Haa?!" Kagami terlihat menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Emm." Aku terlihat menujulurkan bola basket ditanganku.

"Baiklah sudah cukup." Dia berjalan menuju kearah kursi dan memungut barangnya "Aku tidak tertrik dengan lelaki yang lemah. Aku akan memberimu satu saran terakhir." Kagami nampak menoleh kearahku "Akan lebih baik bila kau berhenti bermain basket." Aku menatapnya, hanya menatapnya.

_(-Kurokocchi, itu hanyalah basket, mengapa kau begitu bersikeras?")_

"Tidak peduli akan indahnya hal yang kau katakan mengenai usaha-."

_(-Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya menerima pass-mu lagi.")_

"-tidak dapat disangkal bahwa kenyataannya kau membutuhkan bakat didalam masyarakat kita-."

_(-Aku tidak menyuka basket, aku bermain karena aku punya bakat.")_

"Kamu tidak punya bakat didalam basket."

_(-Menang adalah segalanya Tetsuya.")_

Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mengigat memori itu lagi. Selain itu juga, Kagami bodoh karena mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Memangnya siapa dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku melemparkan bola basket dengan sedikit kekuatan, yang tepat sasaran mengenai kepalanya. _Sekalian saja kau kenak amnesia Bakagami._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku harus berkata tidak untuk hal tersebut." Aku berjalan kearah barang-barangku dan terlihat Kagami menatap kearahku "Untuk memulainya, aku mencintai basket." Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil bola basket yang berada dibawah kakiku "Terlebih lagi..ini hanyalah mengenai cara sudut pandang. Aku tidak peduli mengenai siapa yang kuat dan lemah."

_(-Walaupun begitu, aku akan membuktikan padamu suatu hari nanti, nanodayo.")_

"Apa yang kau-."

"Aku berbeda dengan dirimu." Dengan cepat aku memotong perkataannya dan nampak menatap kearah bayanganku "Aku adalah bayangan."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Hari berikutnya hampir sama dengan hari sebelumnya, hanya saja dengan cuacah hujan dan tambahan bahwa kita akan melakukan mini game, 5 vs 5 dengan para senior.

"Apakah kau ingat ketika mereka memberitahu kita ketika akan bergabung di club? Tahun lalu mereka, dengan hanya para murid baru berhasil sampai liga fina!"

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Ini benar-benar tidak wajar!"

Jadi benar. Mereka memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang liga kejuaraan itu ya. Masa benar sih mereka mau bergabung dengan klub basket sedangkan tidak mengetahui apapun. _Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, dulupun aku seperti itu._

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk ketakutan. Tentu saja ini lebih baik jika kita melawan musuh lebih kuat ketimbang lemah."

"Ayo lakukan!"

Bunyi peluit terdengar dan nampak bola dilemparkan keatas. _Tidak terlalu tinggi, ya wajar saja, lompatanya masih normal._ Kagami dengan mudahnya mengambil ahli bola dan melakukan _dunk_. Dengan begitu nampak semua terbakar semangat dan aku hanya menghela nafas diam-diam. Beberapa menit kami sudah memimpin dengan _dunk_ yang dilakukan oleh Kagami.

Aku menangkap bola yang di-_pass_ kearahku sebelum menge-_pass_ kearah pemain lain, akan tetapi kembali di _steal_.

"_Steal_ dari dia lagi." _Hei, itu bukan salahku, aku sengaja melakukannya_ "Fokus!" Aku dapat melihat Kagami yang kembali merebut bola dan melakukan _dunk_.

"Sangat tinggi!"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menghentikan Kagami!" _Disinilah akhirnya._ Kini Kagami telah dihadang oleh tiga orang, Hyuuga, Izuki dan Kogane.

"Tiga orang!" Kagami terlihat berusaha untuk keluar dari sana, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ya tentu saja, untuk keluar dari sana diperlukan sebuah keajaiban. Dengan begitu Kagami terlihat melempar bola keluar. Walaupun Kagami tidak memegang bola tersebut mereka masih mengadankannya.

"Bahkan disaat Kagami tidak memegang bola mereka tetap mengandakan penjagaannya!"

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kagami memegang bola!"

_Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Kagami. _Aku melirik kearah papan, 15 : 31 dengan para senior yang memimpin. _Kurasa aku akan menikmati moment ini._

"Mereka hebat."

"Tidak mungkin kita akan menang."

"Aku sudah selesi."

Tiga orang tersebut nampak sudah kewalahan. Kagami mendekat kearah salah satu dari trio freshmen tersebut.

"Cukup? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" _And let's the revange begin. _Aku mendekat kearah Kagami dan menendang lutut belakangnya dengan lututku, hingga dia berpose dengan aneh.

"Tolong tenanglah." Perempatan terlihat muncul dikepala Kagami.

"Kau, sialan." Pada akhirnya pertengkaran dimulai. Kagami nampak mencoba untuk menghajarku, dan terlihat sangat kesal karena aku terus menghindari pukulannya dengan mudah. Setelah peluit kembali berbunyi aku menatap kearah Riko sebelum kembali fokus.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain..._

Aku melemaskan telapak tanganku "Bisakah kau mengoper bola-nya kepadaku." Ucapku kepada orang yang memegang bola. Permainan kembali dimulai dan terlihat semua-nya telah di _mark_. Aku menatap kearah orang tersebut yang melemparkan bolanya kearahku dan dengan sigap langsung mengoper kearah lain.

"Eh?" Ucap orang itu bingung sebelum mencetak skor.

"Apa yang...bagaimana _pass_ itu lewat?" Pertandingan kembali dimulai dan kali ini...err, Kawahara kalau tidak salah namanya, mengoper bola kearahku dan kembali ku-_pass_ kearah Fukuda? Aku benar-benar tidak tau tentang trio freshman ini. Dan dia masih terlihat bodoh.

"Shoot." Ucap Kagami dan Fukuda menembakkan bola yang dengan mudahnya masuk.

"Mereka membuat _pass_ dan _shoot_ sebelum kita menyadarinya!" Ucap Izuki nampak berbalik. Aku tetap melakukan operan kearah trio freshman sebelum menge-_pass_ kearah Kagami. Kagami terlihat terkejut sedikit sebelum melakukan _dunk_.

Kini terlihat Koganei mengoper bola kearah Mitobe yang langsung dengan mudah di_block_ oleh Fukuda, merasakan bahwa bola tersebut menuju kearahku aku mengambil bola itu dan mendribble kearah ring.

"Sial!" Ucap Hyuuga, dari langkah kaki aku tau bahwa mereka pasti mengikutiku.

"Ayo Kuroko!" Aku berlari kearah ring dan melompat sebelum membuat _shoot_ yang tentu saja masuk dengan cara berputar-putar di ring tersebut membuat jantung beberapa pemain berdebar-debar sepertinya. Awalnya kukir masuk tapi ternyata keluar lagi dan kali ini Kagami yang nampak menangkap bola itu.

"Karena itulah aku benci dengan yang lemah." Ucapnya dan men_dunk_ "Kau harus mencetak angkah, sialan." Aku menyerigai kecil. _Aku akan membalaskan dendamku, tunggu saja Bakagami._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

_[Ring ding-dong~._

_Ring ding-dong~._

_Ring ding-dong~.]_

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana, akupun tersenyum kecil begitu membacanya.

_[From : M. Shintarou  
__**Subject : Congratulation**_

Kau pasti masuk lulus klub basket bukan? Aku meng-sms ini karena aku yakin kau memerlukan beberapa kalimat selamat. Dan bukan berarti aku peduli padamu –nodayo.]

Aku tersenyum tipis, _dasar Tsundere._

_[To : M. Shintarou  
__**Subject : re-Congratulation**_

Arigatou, Shin-kun. Ak benar-benar membutuhkan beberapa kalimat itu. Jadi apakah minggu ini kau bebas mungkin? Aku ingin kau kembali menemaniku melakukan part-time job ku.]

Tak lama setelah aku menekan _send_, sms balasan muncul.

_[From : M. Shintarou  
__**Subject : re-Congratulation**_

Baiklah... tapi itu bukan berarti aku perduli padamu –nodayo.]

"Shintarou memang benar-benar Tsundere." Ucapku menghela nafas sebelum berjalan kearah Maji Burger untuk membeli Vanilla Milkshake dan seperti biasa, penjual tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaanku hingga aku harus menepuk lengannya kembali. Dan kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

Sejujur, saat menerima pesan dari Shintarou membuatku cukup kaget sekaligus senang. Aku masih ingat pertama kali bagaimana bertemu dengannya. Walaupun kami berdua tidak akrab didalam lapangan tapi kami akrab diluar. Terkadang Shintarou menemaniku untuk melakukan _part-time_ _job_ sebagai salah satu pegawai _daycare_. Selain itu juga, mungkin yang membuat kami berdua lebih dekat adalah Oha-Asa, jika dihari libur aku paling memerlukan keberuntungan, dan mengigat bahwa Shintarou selalu mempunyai keberuntungan karena itu aku dan dia terkadang mencari _lucky-item_ bersama, selain itu dari semua Generation of Miracles, hanya Shintarou -dan juga Murasakibara- yang sering pergi ke rumahku, karena saat itu kami ada tugas bersama dan melakukan dirumahku, dengan itu hubungan-ku dan Shintarou jadi mendekat.

Jika bisa dibilang, hubunganku dan Shintarou hampir seperti adik-kakak.

Aku melihat Kagami yang nampak membawa makanan dengan burger segunung dan duduk didepanku. Dia tidak menyadari untuk pertama dan aku hanya meyerigai. _Revange time!_ Kagami menoleh kearahku setelah aku membuat suara dengan menyirup vanilla shake-ku -mereka tidak mempunyai yang rasa milkshake untuk hari ini-. Dia terlihat terkejut dan sepertinya akan tersedak.

"Hello." _Sekalian aja kau koma karena tersedak Bakagami._ Kagami dengan cepat menelan makanan itu.

"Darimana kau datang?!" Tanya Kagami terlihat kesal.

"Aku datang lewat pintu depan." Kagami terlihat memandang kesal kearahku.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" Ucap Kagami.

"Aku duduk disini deluan." Jawabku "Dan aku suka vanilla milkshake disini." Lanjutku.

"Pergilah dari meja ini." Aku dapat merasakan perematan muncul dikepalaku.

"Tidak." _Kau tidak akan bisa menakutiku dengan wajah itu, percayalah, Retsu lebih mengerikan saat marah. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Seijuuro._

"Kalau orang lain melihat, mereka akan menganggap kita teman." Kagami terlihat berbisik, segitu malu-nya kah dirinya?

"Itu akan sangat menakutkan." Aku dapat melihat perempatan diwajah Kagami "Seperti yang kukatakan akulah yang pertama duduk disini. Lagi pula ini adalah tempat kumpul biasa-ku." Ucapku meminum kembali Vanilla Shake-ku. Kagami hanya menghela nafas sebelum melemparkan sebuah burger.

"Aku tidak tertarik kepada yang lemah." Ucapnya dan aku membuka burger tersebut sebelum memakannya "Tapi, kau layak mendapatkan satu potongan dari itu."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan mengigit burger tersebut, kami makan dalam diam sebelum pergi keluar.

"Jadi...seberapa kuat Generasi Keajaiban itu." Aku memandang kearahnya "Kalau aku melawan mereka sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Sekejap mata, kau akan terbunuh." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan itu dengan caya yang lain." Aku dapat melihat sebuah perempatan muncul dipipi Kagami kembali.

"Terlebih lagi, kelima keajaiban telah bergabung dengan SMA veteran yang berbeda-beda. Tidak salah lagi jika satu dari mereka akan berada dipuncak." Lanjutku, tak lama aku mendengarkan Kagami tertawa.

"Bagus, aku terbakar!" Ucap Kagami dengan senang "Aku akan mengalahkan semua orang ini dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!" Aku menatap kearahnya. _Dia benar-benar naif._

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"HEI!" Kagami terlihat makin kesal.

"Aku tidak tau potensi kemampuan dirimu. Tapi dengan levelmu yang sekarang kamu tidak dapat bertahan dari seorangpun dari mereka." Ucapku dan kami berdua berhenti didepan lampu mereka "Ini tidak mungkin bila kau melakukannya sendirian. Aku juga sudah memutuskan." Aku melanjutkan jalan saat melihat lampu hijau untuk penjalan kaki dan melompat saat beberapa meter dari sisi jalan lainnya "Akulah yang akan menyangga sang aktor utama, sang bayangan. Tetapi sang bayangan akan menjadi lebih gelap jika cahayanya menjadi lebih kuat dan itu akan membuat warna putih dari sang cahaya yang bersinar. Sebagai bayangan dari aktor utama, aku akan menjadikan dirimu, sang cahaya, menjadi nomor satu di Jepang." _Aku yakin pasti perkataanku sangat keren!_

"Ha! Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Kagami nampak melanjutkan jalannya "Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahh, why must skip to 15 years later...are the author is don't know what to write in the past? Btw, this is the step that I choose of my own. [Silver : what da?|Aku : serius nih, seharusnya jangan di-skip kek tahunnya|Silver : siapa author-nya?|Aku : Kamu|Silver : Nah, suka-suka Silver dong XP|Aku : *sweetdrop*]_

**X-x-x-x=x-x-x-X**

**Omake **:

"Terlebih lagi kelima keajaiban telah bergabung di SMA veteran yang berbeda-beda. Tidak salah lagi jika satu dari mereka akan berada dipuncak."

"Hahahaha! Bagus, aku terbakar!"

BYUURRR

"Kenapa kau menyiramku?!"

"Kau bilang bahwa kau terbakar. Aku harus memadamkannya, kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka jika kau mati Bakagami."

"MAKSUDKU BUKAN TERBAKAR SEPERTI ITU! DAN APAKAH KAU BARU SAJA MEMANGGILKU BAKAGAMI!? KAU INGIN MATI YA!"

**X-x-x-x=x-x-x-X**

**To Be Continued**

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver **: Yosha! Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian dari chapter 2 ini? Gaje? Yaiyalah, namanya juga Silver! Disini sengaja Silver membuat skip years, soalnya masih belum selesai ngebaca kurobas ver komik *cry* karena modem habis pulsa dan laptop masih belum selesai, jadinya saya kurang niat menulis terutama di komputer [ini aja minjam laptopnya teman disekolah] Dan saya mengambil plot-nya dari Manga serta Anime, jadi sedikit tidak mengerti ya karena merasa alurnya berbeda? Awalnya mau dijadikan AU, ya tapi memang akan ada beberapa bagian yang AU sih. Awalnya mau dimasuki masa lalunya Aku!Kuroko dari kecil hingga ke Seirin, tapi karena saya lagi ngak punya ide dan laptop masih dibaiki tidak jadi deh.

Ah, dan untuk 'Aku', ya itu memang reader-tachi. Sorry ya jika gaje begini *cry*.

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.  
karena gaje begini saya memutuskan mem-publish 2 chapter...

**See you in Next Chapter!**


	3. PTJ! Snow Kuro

**Summary **: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu chara favorite kalian? Pastinya adalah keajaiban besar bukan? Tapi tetap saja, itu juga adalah sebuah malapetaka karena itu artinya semua beban berada dipundakmu.

**Warning **: Typo, OOC, Abal dan Gaje. AU in someway...

**Disclaimer **: Kurobas bukan punya saya *cry*.

**Pairing **: For now Brotherly!Midorima dan Takao [jika memang ada], slight AkaKuro, KagaKuro, NijiKuro, MayuKuro [kalian akan tau nantinya..], silahkan vote diprofil Silver untuk pairing tetap! [sebenarnya Silver kepikiran jika partner-partner GoM punya sisi tertarik dengan Aku!Kuroko, dan pada akhirnya GoM jadi punya brother-complex kepada Aku!Kuroko, hanya usul..soalnya disini para partner mereka itu...ra-ha-sia *wink*]

**Note **: Jadi apakah kalian mau tetap Aku!Kuroko POV atau berpaling ke Normal POV? kalau Silver sih lebih enak ke Aku!Kuroko dari pada Normal POV... Just tell me your wish, and I shall kill you- I mean..make it come true [jikalau bisa..(dan ya itu bukan typo..karena aku memang menggabungi kedua kalimat itu)] ( (o)^.^)

**Don't Like...well thou can press the back bottom.  
For the one who read~ I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**.**

**The Phantom Player**

**Chapter 3  
Part-Time Job  
Snow Kuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Oh, kau adalah orang yang menolong Azura-baa-san, terima kasih." H. Makoto_

Aku berjalan menuju kekelas 2-C untuk mengambil fomulir resmi tim basket. _Hmm, disaat-saat begini kira-kira Kantoku sedang apa ya._ Aku membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan mendekat kearah meja Riko yang nampak masih menaruh perhatiannya ke susu kotak yang dibelinya.

"Permisi, aku ingin menerima fomulir resmi anggota klub basket." Riko nampak terkejut sembari menyemburkan minumannya dan menatap kearahku.

"Se-sejak kapan?" _Ahahaha, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat ekpresi itu dari wajah orang-orang! Huff. Andai saja Seijuuro seperti mereka._

"Aku berada disini dari tadi."

"Lain kali muncullah secara normal. Ini formulirnya." Riko nampak menghela nafasnya sembari menyerahkan formulir tersebut, aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi "Ah! Formulir itu hanya akan kuterima hari Senin nanti jam 8 : 40 diatap." Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahukan kepadaku." Dengan begitu aku keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju kearah perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan novel _What Making Me Loving You._ Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan novel seperti ini, hanya karena plot ceritanya seru aku jadi tertarik. Andai saja kisah cintaku seperti itu. _Tapi jika Momoi yang menjadi Sera maka aku harus berpikir 2 kali untuk membaca novel ini._

Bukan berarti aku membencinya, hanya saja Sera dan Momoi berbeda keperibadian. Aku menghela nafas sebelum menaruh buku kembali ditempatnya. _Apa yang kupikirkan, mengambungkan dunia nyata dan fiksi. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, ini juga-kan dunia fiksi._

Setelah selesai aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan melihat Kagami yang nampak berhenti didepan Mading Seirin. Aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Mereka memang tidak berbohong tentang masuk keliga final. Benar-benar menakjubkan." Ucap Kagami sembari tersenyum, aku berhenti disampingnya.

"Ya, mereka memang hebat." Aku menutup telingaku, bahkan dengan begini masih saja terdengar suara Kagami.

"Bisa tidak kau muncul secara normal! Berhenti muncul entah dari mana!" Seru Kagami dan aku meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirku, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam sembari menunjuk kearah papan yang bertuliskan perpustakaan. Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan kekar meremas kepalaku dengan kuat "Kau ingin berkelahi hah?! Kau pasti ingin berkelahi kan, jawab aku!?"

"Tidak. Selain itu tolong lepaskan aku." Kagami melepaskan kepalaku sembari menghela nafas kesal. Aku memegang kepalaku yang nampak nyut-nyutan karena remasan tersebut "Sakit." Gumanku dan menatap kearahnya. Kagami nampak terdiam sembari menatap kearahku, tenggelam kedalam pikirannya. Aku melirik kearah jendela dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut hijau dan memakai kacamata nampak menatapku dari bawah. Kembali aku melihat kearah Kagami yang masih tenggelam dipikirannya sebelum melangkah pergi kebawah.

_Lagi pula, Bakagami terlalu lama._ Aku berjalan kearah gerbang dan bertemu dengan Shintarou yang nampak memeluk seekor kelinci. _Jadi lucky-item hari ini adalah kelinci ya._

"Shin-kun, ada perlu apa?" Shintarou nampak memandangku sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau memilih Seirin." Bahkan dengan wajah tenangnya aku dapat mendengar sedikit nada kesal "Tapi, aku yakin sekali tidak akan bisa mengubah jalan pikiranmu yang keras kepala."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selain itu, kelinci yang lucu." Ucapku sembari menoel kelinci itu.

"Ah, dia adalah _lucky-item_mu." Shintarou berdehem pelan "Aku membawakan untukmu, dan itu bukan berarti aku peduli, nodayo." Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk, _jadi kelinci itu lucky-itemku_, dan mengambil kelinci itu.

"Terima kasih Shin-kun, jadi siapa namanya?" Tanyaku sembari mendalamkan pelukkan dikelinci tersebut. _OMG! Ini adalah kelinci terlucu yang pernah ada._

"Aku belum menamakannya." Aku memandang bingung kearah Shintarou sebelum menatap kearah kelinci langkah dengan mata hijau-nya yang indah.

"Karena dia mempunyai matamu bagaimana jika dinamakan dengan bagian terakhir dari namamu, Taruo." Usulku dan Shintarou nampak berpikir.

"Itu nama panggilan yang aneh nanodayo, bagaimana jika Usagi?" _Usagi artinya Kelinci-kan, sekarang siapa yang punya masalah dalam memberikan nama?_ Aku mengangguk.

"Itu nama yang lucu, Shin-kun." Ucapku sembari menoel telinga keli-Usagi "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Usa-chan." Aku mendengar Shitarou menghela nafas senang sebelum merasakan sebuah tangan nampak mengelus rambutku.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu dirumah. Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Tetsuya." Aku dalam melihat ekpresinya menjadi serius sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya "Kenapa kau menghilang disaat pertandingan final kita di kelas 3? Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kita semua, terutama dia." Kami terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum aku menghela nafas.

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian semua. Terutama dia." Ucapku sembari mengeratkan sedikit gengamanku kepada Usagi sebelum melemahkannya "Aku, pergi karena cara yang kita lakukan tidak bisa dibilang tim. Kita bermain dengan tujuan menghancurkan para pemain lain, aku tidak ingin bermain basket yang seperti itu, apalagi setelah yang kalian lakukan Shige-kun."

"..." Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau tau Shin-kun, saat itu aku benar-benar membenci basket. Suara desitan sepatu, suara pantulan bola, suara desingan net disaat bola masuk, betapa dinginnya bola basket saat aku menyentuhnya. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak tau bagaimana menyakitkannya begitu membenci sesuatu yang sangat kau sukai. Itu sakit Shin-kun. Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah, bahwa aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh kalian semua, terutama olehnya." Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipiku, sebelum jatuh kebulu-bulu Usagi yang lembut. _Aku menangis, ini pertama kalinya aku menangis didepan Shintarou. Tapi...apa arti dari tangisan ini?  
_

"Jadi begitu...mungkin itu memang benar, aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu." Aku mendengar langkah Shintarou mendekat dan merasakan sebuah tangan nampak mengusap air mata itu "Yang bisa kukatakan adalah...aku bersenang karena kau sangat tegar Tetsuya. Aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri." Aku merasakan Shintarou menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya "Jika seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai _otouto_, membenci sesuatu yang dicintainya, karena diriku."

"Shin..tarou-_nii_-_san_." Ucapku sembari menangis dalam diam. Kami tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat, menikmati suasana sunyi dan angin yang nampak menerpa. Pada akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukkan tersebut "Maaf tentang bajumu, Shin-kun. Dan terlebih lagi, kau masih ada jam pelajaran disekolah bukan?"

"Ah, jangan pedulikan itu. Selain itu kuharap kau mendingan." Ucap Shintarou dan aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk "Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu, nodayo." _Kau memelukku dan menenangkanku dan masih bilang bahwa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, dasar Tsuntsun-Shin-nodayo, _Aku tersenyum sembari menatap kearah Shintarou yang nampak menjauh dari sana. Dengan begitu aku menghela nafas dan menatpa kearah Usagi.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Usagi?_

Dengan begitu aku beranjak kearah sekolah.

_Mungkin aku akan membuat rumah untuknya setelah pulang sekolah dan bermain dengannya dirumah nanti. Itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus._

Aku memandang kearah belakang sekali lagi.

_Ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou sudah bertemu dengan Kazunari tidak ya._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Aku membuka mataku menjalani rutinitas pagiku, menghajar alaram agar terdiam, bangun, membersihkan tempat tidurku, pergi kekamar mandi, mandi, gosok gigi, memakai gakurenku, sarapan seadanya, dan berangkat kesekolah. Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda karena sesuatu yang penting telah terjadi kepadaku. Aku kehilangan benda berhargaku. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya disegala tempat dan sudut yang kupastikan bahwa benda tersebut muat. Saat tidak menemukannya aku menghela nafas sebelum kearah Ipod-ku untuk mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa. Karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu. Aku memakai headset-ku dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

_"Cancer berada diperingkat pertama hari ini..." Ah, Shintarou sangat beruntung "Aquarius berada diperingkat terakhir." _Aku melebarkan mataku _"Hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Lucky item-mu hari ini adalah sebuah pulpen dengan warna biru langit. Semoga mempunyai hari yang menyenangkan."_

Pulpen dengan warna biru langit ya, untunglah tidak seperti Shintarou yang lucky-item nya adalah boneka barbie dengan baju berwarna pink. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Shintarou akan tetap membawa lucky-item nya walaupun yang paling aneh dan memalukan. Untung aja Oha-Asa tidak pernah meramalkan lucky-item sesekali berkeliaran dengan tubuh bagian atas telanjang dan memakai boxer berwarna pink.

_Sepertinya aku butuh dokter pisikologi untuk mengecek kejiwaanku._ Aku menghela nafas sebelum menatap kearah cermin dimana rambutku masih bermutasi untuk berhamburan.

_*Ping-Pong.*_

_*Ping-Pong.*_

_*Ping-Pong.*_

Ah, itu pasti Shintarou, dia datang lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan. Aku segera mendekat kearah sana dan membuka pintu melihat Shintarou yang nampak memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Apakah ada masalah, Shin-kun?" Tanyaku masih dengan ekspresi datar dan memandang kearah orang yang sedikit pendek dari Shintarou tapi masih tinggi dia dari pada aku, nampak tersenyum kearahku sebelum nampak terdiam.

_Kazunari...apa yang dia lakukan disini?_

"Kazunari-kun, senang bertemu denganmu disini, selain itu ada perlu apa disini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tet-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku kesini karena penasaran dengan temannya Shin-chan. Tapi aku tidak bahwa yang dimaksud dengannya adalah kau." Kazunari terlihat tersenyum dan Shintarou nampak berdehem.

"Sepertinya kalian mengenal satu sama lain." Kami berdua melirik kearah Shintarou "Bisakah kau menjelaskannya, Takao?"

"Ah, itu. Aku sudah kenal Tet-chan sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu." Ah aku mengigatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa aku dan Kazunari bisa bertemu dan menjadi sahabat seperti ini. Itu sungguh hari-hari yang kelam.

"Ah, tidak baik jika kalian berdiri diluar, mari masuk." Aku membuka lebar pintu dan terlihat keduanya masuk kedalam.

"Maaf telah mengganggu." Ucap Kazunari dengan suara ceriahnya sementara Shintarou hanya berguman kecil.

"Jadi, Retsu-san dan Teruya-san belum datang ya." Aku mengangguk "Selain itu, apa-apaan dengan rambut itu nodayo. Kenapa kau belum merapikannya. Dan karena aku tau bahwa kau jarang ke supermarket maka aku membelikanmu bahan-bahan makanan." Aku menatap kearahnya yang nampak memperbaiki kacamatanya "Bu-bukan maksudnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu nanodayo." Dengan begitu Shintarou pergi dari sana menuju kearah dapur.

"Shin-kun/Shin-chan benar-benar Tsundere." Aku menatap kearah Kazunari yang kembali menatap kearahku.

"Kazunari-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Shin-kun?" Tanyaku dan Kazunari nampak menatap kearah dapur sebelum kembali kearahku.

"Shin-chan, bisa dibilang unik." Ucap Kazunari nampak tersenyum "Dan juga Tsundere." Aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal tersebut "Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa salah satu dari Generasi Keajaiban akan satu sekolah denganku."

"Semua bisa terjadi. Dunia begitu kecil Kazunari-kun." Ucapku sembari mengendurkan bahuku.

"Yah, tapi Shin-chan tidak buruk juga. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi, dari generasi keajaiban yang paling kutakuti adalah maniak bermata dua warna tersebut." Aku dapat melihat Kazunari memasang wajah horror. Ya aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena itu memang kenyataannya. Seijuuro memang menakutkan-tapi Retsu masih lebih menakutkan-.

Dia sudah membuat semua orang kehilangan semangat untuk bermain basket. _Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Seijuuro, karena dulu juga, aku tanpa menyadarinya, sama seperti dirinya._

_(-Kalau Kuroko ada disini, itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan untukku menjadi regular di Teiko, akan lebih baik jika aku menyerah saja.")_

_(-Kemenangan ini, hanya kau seorang Kuroko.")_

_(-Kami tidak mungkin bisa menandingi jenius sepertimu.")_

_(-Aku tidak ingin bermain basket lagi.")_

"Tet-chan?" Aku terkejut sembari menatap kearahnya "Kau melamunkan sesuatu? Itu benar-benar tidak sepertimu dirimu Tet-chan, kaukan biasanya, ah bukan menurutku tidak pernah melamun." Aku dapat merasakan perempatan muncul dikepalaku.

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian teh." Dengan begitu aku berjalan menuju kearah Shintarou yang nampak berada didapur "Kau bisa duduk Shin-kun. Kau adalah tamu, jadi aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Shintarou terlihat menatap kearahku sebelum kearah atas dan mengambil kotak teh yang diluar batas jangkauanku.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dari awal nanodayo." Aku tersenyum sembari menatap punggung Shintarou yang nampak menjauh dari dapur.

_Aku akan membalasmu Shintarou, begitu juga denganmu Kazunari. _Aku mengambil gelas dan mengambil garam sebelum menuangkan kedalam gelas itu dan memasukkan teh lalu mengaduknya. Setelahnya aku kembali keruang tamu dan menaruh teh-teh dari garam tersebut disana. Aku tersenyum samar saat melihat mereka meminum teh itu. _Rasakan pembalasanku._

Tak lama kemudian keduanya memuncratkan teh tersebut.

"Tetsuya, aku sudah menuliskan label ditempat garam dan gula, jadi seharusnya kau tidak kebingungan lagi." Ucap Shintarou dengan perempatan sementara itu Kazunari hanya nampak menatap dengan pandangan aneh ke tehnya.

"Maaf..." Ucapku dan mengambil teh tersebut "Aku akan membuat lagi." Ucapku dan bangkit sembari berjalan kearah dapur "Bagus."

"Bagus?!" Tanya Kazunari terkejut sementara itu Shintarou nampak memijit jidatnya "Shin-chan, apa yang dia maksud!?"

"Sepertinya kita membuatnya kesal." Oh kalian menyadarinya, bagus deh. Aku menyiapkan teh dan kembali kearah meja dengan teh baru. Keduanya nampak ragu menatap kearah teh itu.

"Aku sudah mengantinya dengan gula. Atau kalian mau garam?" Tanyaku sembari meraih teh itu tapi langsung dicegat oleh tangan-tangan mereka.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Te-terima kasih atas tehnya." Ucap Kazunari dan dengan ragu meminum teh tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum setelah Shintarou mengatakan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu bukannya kelinci yang dibeli oleh Shin-chan kemarin pagi?" Kazunari menunjuk kearah kelinci yang nampak dari tadi tidak dihiraukan, yang saat ini tengah bermain didalam kandangnya dengan sebuah bola ping-pong.

"Ah, Shin-kun memberikannya karena katanya itu adalah _lucky-item_ milikku." Kazunari nampak menatap kearah kami berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kalian berdua tidak kearah 'itu' bukan?" Aku yakin pasti ada semburan memerah tipis diwajahku saat mengetahui kata itu, sepertinya Shintarou juga mengerti.

"Takao, apakah kau bosan hidup?" Aku melihat Shintarou mengeluarkan sebuah paku yang kuyakin pasti di ambilnya dari bawah meja. Kazunari terlihat memucat.

"A-aku hanya berca-canda Shin-chan. Habisnya kalian sangat dekat. Tapi aku yakin sekali, hubungan kalian pasti hanya sebatas adik-kakak saja kan?" Tanya Kazunari dan aku menghela nafas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bercanda sejauh itu Kazunari-kun." Ucapku dan Kazunari tertawa sembari mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Tet-chan." Ucap Kazunari.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berangkat. Ngomong-ngomong Shin-kun, kau membawa sisir?" Shintarou menatap kearahku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan -yah-ampun-. Sementara itu Kazunari hanya menatap bingung.

"Kau menghilangkan sisirmu lagi?" Aku hanya mengangguk sembari memegang rambutku, dan terlihat sebuah sisir dilemparkan kearahku "Cepatlah, jika terlambat kau akan dimarahi bukan?" Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

"Jadi disini ya tempatnya." Ucap Kazunari menatap kearah _Hare Daycare_ yang berada didepan kami, setelah berdiri beberapa menit didepan kamipun memasuki daycare tersebut dan mendekat kearah kasir.

"Maaf karena kami terlambat, Azura-baa-san." Seorang perempuan lansia nampak tersenyum kearah kami, matanya sudah nampak menyipit, menandakan bahwa dia sudah mulai termakan usia untuk melihat dengan jelas, tapi walaupun begitu Azura mempunyai kemampuan unik, dia masih bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa bahkan dengan kondisi tubuh yang makin lama makin dimakan usia.

"Tak apa, aku sempat berpikir kalau kalian tidak akan datang." Ucap Azura sembari tersenyum dan menatap kearah Kazunari "Siapakah pemuda tampan ini?" Kazunari hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Takao Kazunari. Aku teman Tet-chan dan teman sekelasnya Shin-chan." Ucap Kazunari.

"Oh, suatu kebetulan. Kau mendapatkan teman yang unik Shintarou, Tetsuya." Kami bertiga terdiam mendengarkan kalimat itu. Jika Azura mengatakan bahwa Kazunari unik maka tidak salah lagi bahwa Kazunari adalah orang yang unik. Azura selalu menjaga perkataannya, jadi apa yang dimaksud dengannya?

_Mungkin, Kazunari akan membuat ke-Tsundere-an Shintaraou menghilang? Atau yang dimaksud dengan unik adalah Kazunari dan Shintarou akan menjadi teman dekat sehingga hampir seperti hubunganku dengan Shintarou? Atau mungkin lebih dalam...omgomgomg! YAOI!_

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan terkejut saat mengetahui Shin-kun membuat teman sangat cepat." Ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis, tapi aku yakin ada semburan pink transparan diwajahku.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya." Aku mendengar suara Shintarou yang nampak sedikit kesal. Azura nampak tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Kalian memang tidak berubah, andai saja Makoto juga seperti itu." Aku menatap kearah lantai. Berbicara soal Makoto membuatku kurang senang, terutama dengan Makoto yang sekarang.

"Saya yakin Makoto-kun masih tetap seperti dulu, Azura-baa-san." Ucapku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu masuklah, masuk. Anak-anak sudah pada merindukan kalian." Kami mengikuti Azura masuk kedalam. Sudah lama aku tidak mengajak Shintarou ketempat ini, kira-kira sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu jika aku tidak salah. Dan dulu Makoto masih ada disini dan belum seburuk sekarang. Dan aku yakin sekali jika Kazunari pasti bingung dengan Makoto yang kami bicarakan, atau mungkin tidak.

"Tetsu-tachi!/Kuro-senpai!/Kuro-sensei!"

"Mido-sensei/Shin-tachi!/Mido-senpai!"

Teriakkan langsung bergema dan dengan sigap aku serta Shintarou langsung diterjang oleh sekerumbulan anak-anak yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Walaupun ada beberapa wajah baru yang terlihat disana.

"Nee, nee. Kuro-senpai, kenapa baru sekarang datangnya?"

"Kami sangat kangen dengan Kuro-senpai dan Mido-senpai."

"Mido-sensei lucky-item untuk Cancer hari ini boneka barbie dengan gaun pink bukan?"

"Tetsu-tachi, lakukan sulap! Sulap!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua yang masih nampak aktif seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka.

"Shin-tachi, siapa dia?" Aku menatap kearah Shintarou dan Kazunari yang nampak akrab dibagian ujung sebelum tersenyum pelan. _Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan bagian sana._ Aku menatap kearah anak-anak yang berada didepanku. Mereka semua mulai bermain seperti biasa, hingga saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 : 50 yang artinya jam tidur siang untuk mereka semua.

"Kuro-sensei, bisakah kau membacakanku sebuah dogeng?" Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk dan mengambil buku dogeng tersebut. _Snow white ya..sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku ini._

"Baiklah." Ucapku dan terlihat anak-anak tersebut menatap dengan senyum pepsodent mereka, maaf lupakan promosi tersebut. Aku tersenyum. _Sekarang bagaimana kita memulainya ah...mungkin itu bisa juga._ "Dahulu kala disebuah istana tinggallah seorang ratu dengan nama Momoi-" _Maaf Satsuki-chan _"-dia adalah ratu yang baik hati-" _Setidaknya aku tidak menjadikanmu ratu yang jahat _"-tinggal bersama seorang Raja yang dermawan bernama Sakurai."

"Kerajaan tersebut sangat sepi tanpa suara tangisan dan juga tawa anak-anak, dan suatu hari disaat musim salju, Ratu Momoi membuat permohonan agar mempunyai anak dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut serta mata sebiru langit. Tak lama Ratu Momoi mengandung seorang anak membuat Raja Sakurai bahagia. Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan kandungan Ratu Momoi makin membesar, hingga akhirnya hari tersebut tiba dimana sang pangeran-."

"Tunggu bukankah seharusnya putri?" Aku tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

"Kita akan memakai dengan pangeran, karena yang lahir laki-laki." Dengan begitu aku mendapatkan anggukkan dari mereka"Raja nampak senang sekaligus sedih saat mengetahui bahwa putra pertamanya telah lahir, akan tetapi Ratu Momoi wafat saat melahirkan putranya. Dengan hari yang kelam dan malam yang bersalju tersebut, Raja Sakurai menamakannya Snow Kuro-."

"Snow Kuro." Guman beberapa anak nampak menjadi tertarik. _Syukur deh mereka tidak mengetahuinya._

"Ya benar, Snow Kuro yang berarti salju hitam." Ucapku tersenyum "Raja Sakurai merasa tidak bisa merawat Pangeran Snow Kuro sendirianpun meminang Ratu Riko untuk melengkapi keluarganya, walaupun begitu terkadang dia sering rindu dengan Ratu Momoi. Selang beberapa tahun Raja Sakurai pun wafat, membuat sedih semua orang yang berada diistana. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun berlalu, pada akhirnya Snow Kuro tumbuh menjadi dewasa."

"Dia menjadi seorang Pangeran dengan paras cantik, rambut dan matanya yang sebiru langit, kulitnya yang seputih salju dan juga kebaikan hatinya serta ekspresinya yang hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya saja, serta sebuah fakta bahwa dia adalah pangeran terpendek disana. Ratu Riko merasa dikalahkan oleh kecantikan Pangeran Snow Kuro-pun berjalan dengan marah kearah kamarnya dan berdiri didepan cermin ajaibnya dan berkata 'wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah yang paling cantik di negri ini.' Dengan begitu cermin tersebut menjawab 'Snow Kuro-lah orangnya.'-" _Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin dengan kalimat itu _"-Ratu Riko nampak marah kemudian mengirim seseorang untuk membunuh Snow Kuro didalam hutan. Pembunuh tersebut adalah Hyuuga, laki-laki dengan kepribadian ganda-nya dimana dia adalah orang yang baik dan orang yang tidak baik."

"Hyuuga membawa Snow Kuro kehutan dengan tujuan bahwa Ratu Riko menyuruhnya untuk menemani Snow Kuro mengambil lumut di ladang-maksudku-memetik apel. Dengan begitu Hyuuga dapat dengan mudah membunuh Snow Kuro, tapi hatinyapun luluh karena kebaikan Snow Kuro kepada seekor elang yang sekarat dan menyuruh Snow Kuro untuk pergi menjauh dari istana, tinggal ditengah hutan dan mengatakan bahwa Ratu Riko memerintahkannya untuk membunuhnya."

"Tanpa pikir panjang. Snow Kuro mengangguk dan berlari kearah hutan. 7 hari 7 malam dia berkelana dalam hutan. Hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gubuk mewah yang terbuat dari kayu jati, kaca yang sangat bersih dan juga dekorasi yang unik. Merasa bahwa dia sudah cukup kelelahan Snow Kuro-pun masuk kedalam sana. Semuanya berbeda dengan pandangan didepan rumah karena didalam sangat terlihat berdebu dan kotor. Snow Kuro mencoba memanggil sang pemilik rumah, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang didalam, diapun masuk kedalam dan menumpang istirahat sebentar. Merasa bahwa tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi seperti ini Snow Kuro-pun membersihkan rumah tersebut."

"Setelah selesai membersihkan dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah Vanilla Shake kesukaannya yang berada disana, diapun beristirahat disebuah ranjang yang berwarna merah dengan bantal warna emas. Tanpa diketahui oleh Snow Kuro, masuk 7 kurcaci berukuran manusia yang memiliki warna rambut unik. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, oren dan hitam, saat ketujuhnya masuk kedalam, mereka nampak terkejut saat melihat gubung mereka telah menjadi bersih dan rapi, kemudian terdengar suara halus dari atas, yang berwarna merah dengan gagah berani dan memegang sebuah gunting menuju keatas dan pada akhirnya mereka menemukan Snow Kuro yang masih tertidur. Merekapun mencoba membangunkan Snow Kuro yang nampak langsung bangun saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya."

"Merasa bahwa kapan saja para pemilik rumah bisa salah paham Snow Kuro menjelaskan semuanya bahwa dia hanya numpang lewat dan juga komentarnya dengan betapa kotornya gubuk ini dan pada akhirnya dia membersihkannya. Merekapun setuju bawha Snow Kuro bisa tinggal sebentar disana dan memulai perkenalan. Nama mereka sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka, kecuali untuk yang berambut hitam dengan nama Niji. Hari demi hari, dan bulan demi bulan berlalu. Semua yang berada disana menjadi dekat dengan Snow Kuro yang nampak betah tinggal bersama ketujuh orang tersebut."

"Sementara itu di istana nampak Ratu Riko berada didepan cermin ajaib dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, siapakah orang tercantik di negri ini, tentu saja cermin ajaib tersebut menjawab hal yang sama bahwa Snow Kuro adalah orang tercantik. Merasa bahwa rencana awalnya gagal, Ratu Riko pergi ke selatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang bernama Shoichi. Penyihir Shoichi tersebut memberikannya sebuah apel dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan itu kepada Snow Kuro, karena hanya dengan satu gigitan dapat mengakibatkan seseorang tewas."

"Dengan begitu Ratu Riko berjalan kearah hutan dan menemukan gubuk yang ditinggali oleh Snow Kuro. Diapun mendandani dirinya menjadi seorang nenek-nenek dan berjalan kearah gubuk itu. Snow Kuro tengah membersihkan gubuk tersebut ditinggalkan sendirian oleh ketujuhnya yang tengah berkerja. Aka sempat berpesan agar tidak membuka pintu kepada siapapun sebelum pergi dari sana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah bunyi ketukkan terdengar. Snow Kuro mengintip dari jendela dan melihat seorang nenek-nenek dengan keranjang apel. Setelah berdebat dengan inner devil dan inner angel-nya akhirnya Snow Kuro membukakan pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua berbicara untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya Snow Kuro menerima tawaran apel tersebut, dikarenakan dia belum makan apa-apa selama 2 hari."

"Setelahnya, Ratu Riko menandang dengan penuh antusias saat melihat Snow Kuro memakan apel tersebut. Satu gigitan dan Snow Kuro-pun terjatuh kebawah. Ratu Riko tertawa dengan senangnya sebelum pergi dari sana, menjauh dari gubuk tua tersebut. Sore hari ketujuh kurcaci itu pulang kerumah dan shok begitu melihat Snow Kuro yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah. Dengan begitu mereka depressi hingga hanya memandang tubuh Snow Kuro yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah peti mati dan diletakkan diteriknya matahari. Hari pun berganti hari dan minggu berganti minggu, satu persatu mereka masuk menjenguk Snow Kuro yang masih tertidur didalam peti mati tersebut, masih dengan keadaan kulitnya yang nampak seputih salju walaupun telah lama berada dibawah teriknya sinar matahari."

"Pada akhirnya, lewatlah seseorang dari kerajaan nan jauh, pageran dengan nama yang unik yang sama dengan nama kerajaannya, Pangeran Taiga. Tak sengaja Pangeran Taiga melewati peti mati tersebut dan melihat bunga dengan 7 warna unik yang dipasang disisi peti. Penasaran diapun mendekat kesana dan melihat Snow Kuro yang tertidur, diapun jadi jatuh hati dan memandang kesegala arah, sebelum mencoba untuk membangunkan Snow Kuro, segala cara dia lakukan mulai dari mengoyangkan pundak, berteriak, mencubit pipi bahkan mengelitiki Snow Kuro, tapi apa daya hal tersebut tetap tidak bisa membuat Snow Kuro terbangun."

"Akhirnya sebuah cara nampak berada dikepalanya, cara terakhir yang dia harap mampu untuk membangunkan Snow Kuro. Pangeran Taiga mencondongkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Snow Kuro, dengan perlahan bibirnya mulai mendekat, dan mendekat, hingga hanya tinggal beberapa centi...sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah gunting nampak tiba-tiba terbang kearahnya, menggores pipinya. Pangeran Taiga menghadap kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Aka yang menatap marah kearahnya. Akhirnya pertandingan basket one on one pun dimu-."

"Tunggu Kuro-senpai! Kenapa harus basket?"

"Iya! Bukankah kalau Pangeran Taiga pasti menang?"

"Kalau begitu kita ganti renang." Ucapku sembari tersenyum mendapatkan anggukkan dari yang lainnya "Pada akhirnya, Aka dan Pangeran Taiga melakukan tanding renang one on one dilautan yang berada disebrang bukit, siapa yang pertama kali berenang menjauh dan melihat bahwa pulai sangat kecil dan kembali kesini adalah pemenangnya. Pangeran Taiga, demi rasa cinta-nya kepada Snow Kuro menerima tantangan tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan pertandingan itu, 3 hari 3 malam mereka berenang dilautan bebas dengan Niji sebagai wasit-nya. Niji nampak berjalan kearah peti Snow Kuro nampak duduk disampingnya untuk melamun tentang nasib kedua orang yang masih berenang. Karena merasa bosan dan kelaparan diapun berjalan menjauh dari sana, tapi tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba saja dia menginjak sebuah kulit pisang yang entah muncul dari mana dan terjatuh tepat kedalam peti mati Snow Kuro yang ditindisnya."

"Hal itu menyebabkan apel yang menyangkut ditenggorokkan Snow Kuro terkeluar dan Snow Kuro sepenuhnya sadar. Snow Kuro melebarkan matanya saat melihat Niji yang nampak berada diatasnya dengan posisi berpandangan dan peti mati yang tertutup. Merasa bahwa keperawanannya dalam bahaya, Snow Kuro melemaskan otot-otot telapak tangannya dan menghajar Niji tepat diperut, membuat Niji terbang keangkasa dan tenggelam di lautan. Tiba-tiba saja seorang Pangeran dengan wajah datar yang sama dengan Snow Kuro nampak berdiri dengan gagah dikudanya, dia menatap kearah Snow Kuro sebelum melompat kebawah dan memegang tangan Snow Kuro lalu melamarnya, setelah memperkenalkan bahwa dirinya adalah Pangeran Chiro-ro dari negri RO."

"Merasa bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain, Snow Kuro menerimanya, dan pada akhirnya Pangeran Chiro-ro dan Snow Kuro hidup bahagia selamanya." Aku menatap kearah anak-anak yang nampak telah tertidur nyenyak sebelum mengangguk-angguk pelan kepada diriku sendiri, aku memang ahli membuat dongeng ternyata.

"Tetsuya...itu adalah cerita paling menyeramkan yang pernah kudengar." Aku menatap kearah Shintarou yang nampak menatap aneh kearahku sementara itu Kazunari nampak menghitung anak-anak untuk memastikan tidak ada yang hilang "Kuharap mereka tidak mengigat cerita ini."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Aku menghela nafas sembari berbaring dikasurku dan menatap kearah jam yang berada didinding. 20:14, _sudah segitu ya._ Aku menghela nafas kembali dan memutarkan tubuhku lalu mencoret dikalender dengan lingkaran hijau. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa lagi untuk bergerak karena Kazunari yang memintaku dan Shintarou untuk singgah sebentar ditaman bermain. Dengan begitu aku berjalan kearah kasur dan merebahkan tubuhku sembari menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Besok adalah permulaan dari segalanya ya._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Omake :**

"Dogeng yang Kuro-senpai ceritakan sangat menyenangkan!"

Terlihat semua anak disana mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan Aka dan Pangeran Taiga ya?"

"Aku juga penasaran dengan Ratu Riko!"

"Entahlah, tapi aku jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran Chiro-ro!"

"Aku benci Ratu Riko!"

"Walaupun waktunya sedikit kurasa aku menyukai Penyihir Shoichi."

"Sayang sih Raja Sakurai dan Ratu Momoi sudah wafat!"

"Aku ingin mempunyai pasangan yang memperjuangkanku seperti Pangeran Taiga besar nanti."

"Tapi para kurcaci lainnya juga lucu loh!"

"Andai saja mereka nyata!"

"Tapi kau tau...Kuro-senpai hampir mirip dengan Snow Kuro." Satu-satunya murid yang mempunyai otak ternormal disana hanya dapat berguman kecil kepada dirinya sendiri karena dia dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya.

Dan dengan begitu 5 orang berambut pelangi, 1 orang yang berambut merah dengan nama hewan, 1 orang berambut oren yang digantinya menjadi hitam, 2 cewek yang tak pintar memasak, 1 cowok berambut hitam yang keberadaannya masih misterius dan 3 cowok yang belum bisa ditampilkan dalam waktu dekat di fanfic ini, serta si empu-nya pembuat dongeng tersebut-pun, bersin secara bersamaan.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Omake #2 :**

"Jadi Tet-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan Aka dan Pangeran Taiga serta Ratu Riko?"

"..."

www"Katakan padaku Tet-chan!"

"Kau yakin Kazunari-kun?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat penasaran!"

"..."

"Ayolah Tet-chan!"

"Baiklah. Aka dan Pangeran Taiga akhirnya sampai kedaratan dan menemukan Snow Kuro tidak ada disana lagi, merekapun mengintrogasi Niji yang mengatakan bahwa Snow Kuro telah dilamar oleh Pangeran Chiro-ro dari negri RO. Dan dengan begitu hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan, ada kabar bahwa Snow Kuro menikah dengan 2 orang Pangeran dan seorang kurcaci maniak gunting. Ratu Riko dinobatkan sebagai wanita tercantik dan ter-rata pada akhirnya menikah dengan pemburu yang dibayarnya dulu, Hyuuga. Dan keenam kurcaci lainnya menjadi pelayan Snow Kuro diistana gabungan antara 3 negri. Serta penyihir itu menjadi terkenal dan paling banyak didatangi oleh orang-orang untuk meminta bantuan. Tamat."

"..."

"Kazunari-kun?"

"Itu adalah cerita yang paling menakutkan Tet-chan! Jangan ceritakan lagi!"

_"Perasaan aku sudah menambahkan happy-ending, kok malah seram."_

Dengan begitu orang-orang sebelumnya kembali bersin lagi.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver **: Wew...ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah Silver tulis! Jadi bagaimana dengan Omake-nya? Gaje ya...mwahahaha, sebenarnya saya ini pendukung NijiAka/NijiHai tapi karena lambat laun saya jadi menyukai NijiKuro [padahal tuh pairing perasaan hanya sedikit aja yang minati..] Yosh! Silver harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Dan Takao serta Kuroko bertemu akan dijelaskan nantinya, begitu juga dengan Hanamiya, dan kalian pasti sudah tau dong siapa character misterius berambut oren itu[ :3 ]kalau belum silahkan baca komik-nya atau nunggu sampai orang itu muncul di chapter depan yang pasti akan lama menunggunya. Yosh kalau begitu tanpa basa basi lagi tolong di **_Review _**oke!

**See You in Next Chapter!**


	4. Senin, 08-40 di Atap Gedung! Taruhan!

**Summary **: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu chara favorite kalian? Pastinya adalah keajaiban besar bukan? Tapi tetap saja, itu juga adalah sebuah malapetaka karena itu artinya semua beban berada dipundakmu.

**Warning **: Typo, OOC, Abal dan Gaje. AU in someway...

**Disclaimer **: Kurobas bukan punya saya *cry*.

**Pairing **: None.

**Don't Like...well thou can press the back bottom.  
For the one who read~ I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**.**

**The Phantom Player**

**Chapter 4  
Seirin 08 : 40 di Atap Gedung  
Taruhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau benar-benar berbakat dalam basket, Tetsuya." K. Yukio_

_Lagi-lagi, aku lupa meminjam sisir Shintarou untuk beberapa hari lagi hingga aku bisa membeli sisir baru._ Aku berjalan kearah Seirin sembari memasang wajah madesu-datar terbaikku. Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian seorang laki-laki, hal yang paling kalian hindari pastilah berdandan seperti wanita-kan? Ya itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini, karena tidak menemukan sisir dan tak mungkin muncul dengan rambut berantakkan itu aku memakai kep untuk menahan rambutku agar tidak berhamburan.

_Selain itu kuharap mereka semua tidak menyadarinya._

Aku meberjalan kearah kelas untuk merah tasku sebelum berjalan kearah atap. Aku menatap kearah tempat duduk Kagami yang telah kosong dan hanya menyisakan tas-nya saja. _Sepertinya dia sudah pergi deluan._ Dengan begitu aku berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju keatap.

"Kagami-kun." Sapaku sembari mendekat kearahnya, aku langsung menutup telingaku untuk menghindari tuli mendadak.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal itu?!"

"Kau masih tidak terbiasa?" Aku melihat Kagami menghela nafasnya sebelum berjalan kearah atap. Aku menatap kebelakang dan melihat Furihata, dan...dua orang lagi yang tak kukenali, atau mungkin bisa kubilang bahwa aku lupa dengan namanya. Dengan begitu kami berlima naik keatas, dan berhadapan dengan Riko yang nampak tersenyum.

"Fufufu. Aku sudah menunggu kalian semua."

"Apakah kau bodoh?" Guman Kagami.

"Apakah ini duel?" Tanya salah satu dari trio freshman tersebut yang lagi tidak kuketahui siapa namanya. Jujur, terkadang aku takut menyalah artikan siapa mereka.

"Benar juga, aku lupa, tapi bicara hari senin." Aku menutup telingaku "Bukankah ini 5 menit sebelum dimulainya upacara pagi?!" Kagami mengeluarkan formulirnya "Ini. Cepatlah dan ambil."

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian semua."

"Huh?" _Here we go._

"Tahun lalu, waktu kapten memohon kepadaku untuk menjadi pelatihnya, aku membuat perjanjian dengan mereka. Aku berjanji untuk fokus hanya pada mendorong tim menuju kejuaraan nasional! Jika kalian berpikir kalian belum siap dengan itu, kalian bebas untuk memilih klub yang lain!" Aku melebarkan mataku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang dimaksud dengannya, tapi itu adalah perkataan yang keren, setidaknya menurutku.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku-"

"Aku tau bahwa kalian semua kuat. Tapi, kalian harus mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat penting, itulah yang ingin aku lihat. Walaupun kau berlatih dengan keras dari yang lainnya, hanya dengan mengatakan perkataan seperti 'suatu hari nanti' dan 'mungkin' tidak akan cukup. Aku harus tau tujuan ambisius kalian, serta semangat kalian untuk mencapai mereka. Itulah yang kuinginkan dari kalian."

Riko terlihat menjulurkan tangannya, menunjuk kearah murid-murid yang berada dibawah.

"Teriakkan nomor, nama dan kelas kalian dari sini. Serta tujuan kalian kepada seluruh sekolah!" Riko terlihat tersenyum sembari menyipitkan matanya "Bagaimanapun juga, jika kau gagal untuk melakukannya, maka kau harus kembali kesini dalam keadaan telanjang dan menyatakan cintamu kepada gadis yang kau sukai."

_Buset...kau serius Riko?_

"Ehhh?!"

"Hah?"

"Tahun kedua juga melakukan hal yang sama kau tau."

"Apa?" Aku menatap kearah Furihata-karena aku sedikit mengenali warna rambutnya- yang nampak kebingungan "Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan hal ini kepadaku."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang hal ini saat mereka mengajakku."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan pergi sejauh ini." Riko nampak tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mencari sesuatu yang konkret dan cukup ambisi. Itu harus lebih bagus dari 'bermain pertandingan pertama saya' atau 'akan kulakukan yang terbaik', mengerti?"

"Ya, ini sangat mudah." Aku menengok kearah Kagami yang nampak menyerigai "Ini bahkan bukanlah sebuah test." Kagami nampak berjalan menuju kearah pagar sebelum melompat diatas, membuat Riko dan trio freshman tersebut terkejut. Kagami terlihat menarik nafasnya sebelum berteriak dengan lantang "Kelas 1-B, Nomor 5, Kagami Taiga! Aku akan mengalahkan Generation of Miracles dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!"

_Kau benar-benar bersemangat Kagami._ Dengan begitu Kagami turun dari bawah sebelum aku masuk kedalam untuk mengambil sebuah Megaphone yang berada didekat tangga, ya tidak mungkin aku berteriak kencang seperti itu bukan? Dengan begitu aku kembali berjalan kearah atap dan membuka pintu untuk melihat bahwa memasuki giliran terakhir. _Aku tidak mengetahui nama salah satu nama dari trio freshman yang belum kukenal. _Setidaknya aku hanya bisa menebak bahwa yang berambut bundar diantara ketiganya adalah Kawahara dan satunya Fukudi? Fudaku? Fukuda? Fukuku? Kufufu? Entalah.

Aku berjalan kearah sebelah Riko.

"Selanjutnya."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berteriak jadi, aku akan menggunakan ini." Riko terlihat sweetdrop saat melihatku mengeluarkan megaphone.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Dengan begitu aku berjalan kearah penahan besi tersebut dan menyalakan megaphone sebelum mengambil nafas dan mengatakan kelasku. Sebelum diganggu oleh sebuah pintu yang dibanting.

"Klub basket lagi?!" Terlihat seorang guru masuk kedalam.

"Sial, kita hampir selesai." Ucap Riko nampak tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

_Haah, ini jadi membosankan karena mendengarkan ocehan guru ini._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Aku berjalan kearah Maji Burger untuk membeli Vanilla Milkshake seperti biasa. Belum beberapa langkah aku dapat melihat seseorang yang membuatku menghentikan langkah. _Bukannya dia seharusnya berada di Kanagawa? Tapi kenapa bisa berada disini?_

"Yukio-kun?" Aku dapat melihat Yukio terkejut sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Lain kali muncullah dengan normal Tetsuya." Ucap Yukio sembari tersenyum kesal dan menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yukio-kun?" Tanyaku sembari menuju kedepannya.

"Ah, itu. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku kesal selalu berakhir jauh dari tempat tujuanku." Ucap Yukio dan kami berduapun masuk kedalam Maji Burger, setelah selesai memesan kamipun duduk dimeja favorite-ku.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kaijo?" Aku menyedot vanilla milkshake-ku sembari memperhatikan Yukio yang nampak memakan burgernya.

"Keadaan disana baik-baik saja. Selain itu aku heran kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Kaijo saja dan memilih Seirin? Apakah ini karena ada salah satu dari Generasi Keajaiban disana?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Ya mungkin itu salah satunya. Aku tertarik dengan Seirin karena mereka adalah sekolah yang kulihat pertama diturnamen yang tidak takut kepada kami." Yukio menatapku dengan ekpresi aneh sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Walaupun sudah 10 tahun mengenalmu, kau tetap membuatku terkejut." Aku tersenyum tipis dan terlihat Yukio menjulurkan tiga burger kepadaku "Kau tidak akan tumbuh jika hanya meminum itu, makan ini. Dan aku ingin kau menghabiskannya."

"Aku tidak akan sanggup." Ucapku sembari sweetdrop sedangkan Yukio hanya menatap kearahku, merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan kalah dalam kontes pemaksaan-orang-yang-keras-kepala ini akupun mengambil ketiga burger itu dan memulai makan.

"Jadi Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaan Bibi Retsu dan Paman Taruya?" Aku menatap kearahnya sebelum menelan bagian burger yang kugigit.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja, dia bahkan terlihat bersenang-senang di Singapure. Tou-san, dia pergi ke Korea untuk membuka bisnis disana." Ya itu benar, Retsu sekarang tengah berada di Singapure dan saat ini pasti tengah bersenang-senang di Disney-Land, terkadang aku bingung sendiri jika dia adalah ibuku atau tidak. Dan Taruya sedang pergi ke Korea untuk membuka bisnis disana, walaupun aku yakin pasti Taruya mempunyai tujuan selain bisnis saja. Dengan begitu aku melanjutkan memakan burger-ku.

"Begitu ya." Yukio terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari tasnya dan menaruh dimeja depanku "Kau suka dengan film bergenre horror-kan. Aku membelikan The Ring untukmu, dan soal pembunuhan kurasa aku hanya mempunyai SAW 1-4 saja. Akan kuberikan saat kau sudah selesai menghabiskan burgermu."

_Sial, berani sekali kau memakai cara licik Yukio!_ Aku mentap kearah kaset tersebut sebelum kearah burger yang masih tersisakan dua dan menatap kembali kearah Yukio yang tersenyum.

"10 menit lagi aku akan kembali ke Kanagawa loh." Dengan begitu aku menghela nafas sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga menghabisi ketiga burger itu, ya untuk pertama dan kedua sih tidak masalah, tapi untuk yang ketiga...aku merasa bahwa harus memuntahkannya. _Tunggulah Yukio, rasakan pembalasanku nantinya._

Setelah akhirnya perjuangan antara hidup dan mati dalam kurung waktu 10 menit, ah 10 menit lewat 5 detik, pada akhirnya burger yang tersebut habis dengan menyisakan bungkusannya saja. Yukio nampak tertawa pelan sebelum memberikanku kaset-kaset itu.

"Kau memang tak berubah Tetsuya." Yukio berdiri "Dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, kita akan menjadi musuh ya?" Aku mengangguk dan terlihat Yukio berjalan keluar "Sampaikan salamku kepada Bibi Retsu dan Paman Taruya!" Dengan begitu Yukio keluar dari sana.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum meminum vanilla shake-ku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak menyangka Yukio masih memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Aku tersenyum. _Tapi itulah yang mempertemukan kami berdua._ Itu benar, aku bertemu dengan Yukio karena kebiasaannya yang jika kesal akan selalu berakhir ditempat yang jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin karena intuisinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus kabur dari rumah? Terakhir kali aku bilang secara langsung didepannya kalau tak salah dia malah menjewer telingaku. Aku menatap kearah luar jendela sebelum menutup mataku. _Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan mereka semua ya, walaupun aku tau tapi semuanya masih samar._

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Kagami yang nampak membawa satu ranjang burger dan duduk didepanku. _Setidaknya aku bisa menganggu Kagami._

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka marah segila itu hanya karena aku berteriak terlalu keras." Aku berhenti meminum milkshake ku.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikannya dan malah kenak masalah juga." Kagami nampak melirik kearah jendela sebelum melirik kearahku dan kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali, dengan Kagami yang menelan langsung gigitan burger yang berada dimulutnya.

"Kau lagi?" Tanya Kagami terlihat sweetdrop sebelum berguman "Mungkin aku harus pindah ketempat lain." _Setidaknya berbicaralah lebih pelan atau dalam hati, tapi yang paling bagus pastikan jika tidak ada orang yang dibicarakan Bakagami._ Itu adalah penyinggungan tersakit yang pernah kudengar.

"Kita tidak diperbolehkan di atap lagi. Apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan tim basket?" Aku dapat melihat Kagami tersenyum.

"Itu takkan terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kagami terlihat menghela nafas, sebelum menaruh kedua tangannya dimeja dan menatap kearahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah besar seperti lima orang lainnya?" Ya, itu adalah pertanyaan normal dan sudah 3 kali kudengar akhir pekan ini "Dikenal sebagai Phantom Sixth Man." Aku hanya menatapnya sebelum menyirup milkshakeku "Apakah ada beberapa alasan kau bermain basket?" _Apakah aku harus menceritakannya? Maksudku, ya itu juga bukanlah rahasia._ Aku menatap kearahnya sebelum berhenti minum.

"Sekolah menengah tim basketku memiliki satu perinsip inti." Aku memberikan jeda "Menang adalah segalanya." Lanjutku "Ahli-ahli kerja sama tim, kami perlu untuk saling dorong-mendorong bakat individu dari Generasi Keajaiban untuk menang. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami, tapi kami bukanlah tim. Lima dari mereka diakui, tapi aku merasa kami tidak memiliki sesuatu yang penting."

"Jadi apa?" Kagami terlihat maju sedikit "Apakah kau akan mengalahkan Genarasi Keajaiban dengan caramu sendiri?"

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan." Ucapku singkat, padat dan jelas, yang justru membuat Kagami nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Serius?" Tanya Kagami dan aku menatap lurus kematanya.

"Kata-katamu dan juga pelatih benar-benar memukulku." _Secara batin _"Sekarang alasan terbesarku untuk bermain adalah, mencoba menjadikan-mu serta kita, tim basket Seirin yang terbaik di Jepang." Kagami terlihat memandangku.

"Kita tidak akan mencoba." Kagami bangkit dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dia terdiam sementar sembari memandangku "Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik." Aku tersenyum tipis.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku sebelum menutupnya kembali dan berjalan kearah kalender dan melingkari tanggal ini dengan lingkaran merah dan memberikan tanda v disebuah lingkaran yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah kalimat. _Membuat Bakagami mengatakan hal yang keren, telah selesai._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Setelah pagi yang tidak menyenangkan dan juga menyenangkan, bagian tidak menyenangkan dimana aku masih belum menemukan sisirku, dan Yukio bahkan tidak mengetahuinya, atau mungkin dia tau tapi hanya pura-pura tidak tau, dan yang menyenangkan karena aku dapat melihat beberapa ekpresi kaget dari wajah-wajah murid Seirin saat aku meninggalkan pesan dilapangan. Dan saat ini aku tengah berada diklub basket bersama dengan yang lainnya untuk menganti pakaian kami.

"Eh, bukankah ini keluar saat Kuroko ada diTeiko."

"Ah, semua pemain yang ditampilkan...Kuroko." Jeda "Tidak mempunyai artikel?"

"Meskipun kau anggota keenam, bukankah ada seseorang yang mewawancarain mu?" Aku menatap kearah Koganei dan Hyuuga serta Izuki.

"Mereka datang, tapi aku sangat tidak suka dengan reporter itu karena terlalu memaksa, jadinya...bisa dibilang bahwa yang lainnya melakukan sesuatu padanya." Ucapku dan terlihat Hyuuga, Izuki serta Koganei memasang ekpresi wajah simpati, yang kurasa untuk reporter tersebut, ya aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, akupun merasa kasihan pada reporter itu saat melihatnya nampak ketakutan setelah selesai berbicara dengan para GoM "Dan juga, aku bukan apa-apa seperti yang lima lainnya. Mereka keajaiban sejati."

Terlihat Fukuda-setelah aku menanyakan ulang namanya- masuk kedalam dan berhenti didepan kami semua.

"Pelatih kembali!" Ucapnya "Kita akan memainkan permainan praktek." Umumnya.

"Aku ingin tahu dengan siapa kita bermain?"

"Siapa yang tau, dia melompat-lompat untuk beberapa alasan." Hyuuga nampak terkejut.

"Dia melompat-lompat?!" Dengan begitu suasana diruang basket menjadi hening "Bersiaplah semuanya. Jika dia melompat-lompat, maka bisa kupastikan lawan kita berikutnya akan nyata tangguhnya."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Kami melakukan mini game melawan senior. Furihata terlihat memegang bola sebelum mengoper kearahku dan langsung kuoperkan kearah Kagami yang nampak berhadapan dengan Izuki. Aku mengerakkan bola mataku untuk menatap sosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang nampak menatap kearah Kagami sebelum tersenyum sesaat setelah aku mendengarkan suara bola beradu dengan ring. _Apa yang Ryouta lakukan disini?_

"Nice shoot." Aku menatap kearah Kagami yang nampak melangkah.

"Dia menakjubkan, seperti berbelok cepat dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia bukan manusia biasa."

"Dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban."

"Dia mungkin benar-benar bisa untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan itu."

"Mungkin dia sudah lebih baik dari mereka." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarkan percakapan mereka semua.

_(-Dengan levelmu yang sekarang kamu tidak dapat bertahan dari seorangpun dari mereka.")_

"Itulah yang kukatakan kepadanya. Tapi.." Aku menatap kearah Kagami, _dia akan langsung kalah begitu melakukan one on one sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Ryouta berada disini dan pasti akan meng-copy gerakkannya._

"Baiklah, berkumpul semua orang!"

"Baik!" Semua nampak berkumpul didepan Riko.

"Kita akan melakukan permainan praktek melawan Kaijou Kouko." Terlihat Hyuuga terkejut.

"Sebuah permainan praktek dengan Kaijou Kouko."

"Benar. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Kita akan menempatkan banyak tahun pertama di pertandingan."

"Mengecewakan kita? Mereka jauh lebih baik daripada kita." Ucap Koganei.

"Apakah mereka benar-benar baik?"

"Mereka kuat ditingkat nasional. Mereka bermain di Inter-High setiap tahun." Jelas Hyuuga.

"Dan tahun ini, Kaijou mendapatkan tangan mereka pada salah satu Generasi Keajaiban, Kise Ryouta."

"Apa? Dia? Generasi Keajaiban?" _Ah, ini gawat. Jadi ini mengapa Ryouta berada disini._

"Rupanya, Kise berkerja sebagai model." Ucap Hyuuga memberitahukan kepada kami semua.

"Benarkah? Menakjubkan." Ucap Izuki.

"Tampan dan jago basket? Itu brutal." Ucap Koganei.

"Bodoh." Guman Riko dan menatap kearah antrian murid-murid cewek yang berada dilapangan basket. Riko nampak terkejut "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang semuanya lakukan disini?" _Seperti biasa, hanya Ryouta yang bisa melakukan hal ini._

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ini terjadi." Ryouta nampak menandatangi satu-persatu kertas yang diserahkan oleh murid-murid cewek yang berada disekelilingnya. Ryouta nampak menatap kearahku, aku menundukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Balasnya sembari mengangguk.

"Kise Ryouta." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Maaf, tapi umm, bisakah kau menunggu 5 menit lagi?" _Kurasa itu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat._ Tak sampai 10 menit serta lewatnya 5 menit, lapangan menjadi kosong.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Ketika aku mendengar lawan kami berikutnya adalah Seirin, aku teringkat Kurokocchi pergi kesini. Jadi aku berpikir akan datang dan menyapanya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan berjalan kedepanku "Kami adalah teman terbaik selama disekolah."

"Tidak, masih ada yang lainnya." Sejujurnya, membully Ryouta sangatlah menyenangkan. Tapi sedikit perihatian juga sih, lagi pula salahnya sendiri karena terlalu berisik.

"Jahat sekali! Kau terlalu jujur Kurokocchi!" Ryouta nampak menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kise Ryouta." Furihata terlihat membaca majalah tersebut "Meskipun ia mulai basket ditahun kedua sekolah menengah, dianugrahkan fisik yang baik dan kemampuan bermain, menjadikannya pemain Regular Teiko dalam sekejap. Sementara ia memiliki pengalaman yang kurang dari empat lainnya, dia adalah pemain serba bisa yang berkembang dengan cepat."

"Sejak tahun kedua?" Ryouta terlihat mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Artikel kecil yang cukup dibesar-besarkan. Aku senang bisa disebut bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban, tapi aku yang terburuk dari _bunch_. Mereka membully-ku dan Kurokocchi untuk itu sepanjang waktu." Ucap Ryouta masih tetap tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali Kise-kun, itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku."

"Apa? Itu hanya aku?" Tanya Ryouta sekali lagi dengan liangan air mata palsunya. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah bola basket terbang kearah Ryouta, yang tentunya langsung ditangkis oleh Ryouta "Itte, apa-apaan itu? Selain itu, kau hampir mengenai Kurokocchi." _Ya itu benar Bakagami, jika bola tadi mengenaiku, kau akan ku-bully._

"Maaf sudah merusak reuni kalian, tapi kau tidak datang kemari hanya untuk memberi salam, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi lawanku untuk sementara, Ikemen-kun." Aku melebarkan mataku sedikit. _Bakagami, kau terbakar dengan mudah._ Aku harus mencatat bahwa Kagami belum bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik.

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun!" Kagami terlihat berjalan kearah Kise.

"Eeh...tapi meskipun kau bilang begitu, ini sangat mendadak." Ryouta nampak melirik kearah atas sebelum melirik kearahnya "Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menunjukkanku sesuatu yang bagus."

"Ya ampun." Kagami dan Ryouta nampak menuju kelapangan dan berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ini buruk." Riko terlihat menatap bingung, Ryouta terlihat men_dribble_ bola sebelum berlari melewati Kagami "Jika dia telah menyaksikan sebuah permainan, dia bisa meniruya dengan cepat." Ryouta nampak meniru gerakkan Kagami selanjutnya dan terlihat melakukan _dunk_. Kagami tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Wooh, Kagami juga hebat!"

"Reaksinya cepat!" Aku melebarkan mataku. _Kekuatan Ryouta meningkat, aku tau ini tapi, tidak pernah kusangka akan seperti ini._

"Ini...generasi keajaiban. Kuroko, bukankah temanmu benar-benar luar biasa."

_Ya, itu benar, Ryouta berkembang pesat, aku bahkan... _"Aku tidak kenal orang itu."

"Huh?"

"Jujur, aku juga sempat berpikir naif sebelumnya. Tapi, meskipun aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa bulan, dia.." _Kemampuan mereka semua, telah berkembang sangat jauh._

"Hmm, tapi kau tau." Ryouta nampak menggaruk kepalanya "Membiarkan kesempatan seperti itu hilang, aku tidak bisa begitu saja kembali setelah memberi salam." Ryouta berjalan kearahku "Berikan aku Kurokocchi." Aku mengangkat kepalaku agar sejajar dengan dirinya "Datanglah kesekolah kami, ayo bermain basket bersama lagi."

"APA?!"

"Aku serius, aku sangat menghormatimu, Kurokocchi! Kau hanya membuang kemampuanmu ditempat ini! Jadi, bagaimana?" Kau seharusnya sudah tau itu Ryouta, jawabku.

"Aku merasa tersanjung kau memikirknku sampai sejauh ini. Tapi dengan hormat, aku menolak tawaran itu." Ucapku membungkuk, lagi terlihat tatapan terkejut terpasang didalam sana.

"Kurokocchi...itu terlihat seperti bukan kau! Bukankah kemenangan adalah segalanya bagimu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah yang lebih kuat!?" _Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu...kemenangan bukanlah segalanya jika kau bermain bukan sebagai tim, Ryouta._

"Pemikiranku berubah sejak saat itu. Yang lebih penting, aku telah membuat janji dengan Kagami-kun. Janji untuk mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban. Dan kau tau bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengikari janji, Kise-kun." Ryouta menatap kearahku dengan ekpresi tidak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar bukan dirimu Kurokocchi. Mengatakan lelucon seperti itu." Dan saat itulah aku mendengarkan suara tawa Kagami yang nampak menggema dilapangan dan menatap kearah kami bawah sebelum kearah Ryouta.

"Sial, apa-apaan ini. Jangan ambil bagianku Kuroko." Kagami nampak berdiri disampingku.

"Aku benci mengakuinnya, tapi kenyataan kalau aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam melucu memang tidak berubah. Aku serius." Ryouta menatap kearah kami berdua, lebih tepatnya aku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi begitu..." Ryouta nampak mengangguk pelan sebelum menghela nafasnya "Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa besok dipertandingan."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan mendekat kearah telpon rumah.

_[Anda mempunyai 2 pesan suara.] _aku menekan angkah 5.

_[Monday, 14:30. "Te-kun! Bagaimana keadaanmu diJepang? Kau makan dengan teratur bukan? Mou, mama sangat kangen dengan bidadari mama! Dan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau Te-kun tidak ikut kau tau. Kau sangat mirip dengan papamu, tidak memperhatikan perasaan mama yang kesepian disini. Tapi tetap saja, mama akan tetap menyayangi kalian berdua! Mama akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi! Jadi sampai saat itu tetaplah bertahan ya, Te-kun!" clik.]_

_[Pesan pertama selesai, beralih kepesan kedua. Monday, 15:55. "Tetsuya.]_ Aku melebarkan mataku, ternyata Ryouta langsung mengabari dia ya. _[Apa yang kau pikirkan bergabung dengan sekolah tanpa nama seperti itu. Ya aku sudah mendengar dari Shintarou sebelumnya, dan sekarang aku mendengarkan dari Ryouta bahwa kau membuat janji dengan salah satu orang yang mengatakan akan mengalahkan kita semua. Hubungi aku setelah kau mendengarkan pesan ini. Itu adalah perintah." Clik. Pesan selesai.]_ Aku mengehal nafas.

_[Tekan 5 untuk meyimpan pesan dan tekan 2 untuk menghapus pesan]_ aku menekan tombol 2 _[pesan telah dihapus]_ dengan begitu aku menelponnya.

_["Siapa?"]_ Sekarang kau bertanya aku siapa?

"Ini aku Akashi-kun."

_["Ah, akhirnya kau menelponku, aku sempat mengira bahwa kau akan membangkang Tetsuya."]_

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Akashi-kun bicarakan?"

_["Pindahlah ke Rakuzan."]_ Aku melebarkan mataku _["Aku tetap pada pedirianku bahwa kau akan lebih cocok berada diRakuzan, Tetsuya."]_

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabku Akashi-kun, aku tetap berpegang pada pilihanku."

_["Hmm, kau memang keras kepala-"] Aku bukan satu-satunya kau tau, Seijuuro ["-Kalau begitu mari kita buat taruhan. Kau akan pindah keRakuzan jika Seirin tidak bisa mengikuti Winter Cup dan kalah saat melakukan penyeleksian di Inter-High. Tapi jika kalian berhasil maka aku akan menghargai pilihanmu dan mengakui bahwa Seirin bukanlah tim yang lemah. Jadi pendapatmu?"]_

"Baiklah aku terima." Apa yang kulakukan, membuat taruhan dengan Seijuuro sama saja dengan melompat kedalam mulut singa.

_["Baiklah, semoga kau beruntung, karena kau memerlukan itu Tetsuya."]_

Aku terdiam sembari menutup telpon tersebut dan menghela nafasku dan mendekat kearah sofa sebelum duduk terlentang disana sembari menatap kearah atap rumahku. _Kita sebaiknya tidak kalah, Seirin._

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Omake**

_NGUUIIINNGGG_

"Kelas 1-B, Nomor 5, Kagami Taiga!" Kagami terlihat berteriak.

_NGGUIINNGG_

"Aku akan mengalahkan Generation of Miracles." Lanjutnya kembali.

_SYYUUUUTTT_

"Dan menjadi nomor satu di Je-! Kheee!" Dan terlihat Kagami terjatuh kebelakang sembari memegang tenggorokkannya.

"Kagami!/Kagami-kun!" Semuanya berteriak histeris, sementara Kagami berusaha berjuang melawan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mereka terlalu terkejut dan panik hingga tidak memperhatikan sebuah tulisan kecil yang berada disamping pagar. Tulisan nan polos dan tak berdosa yang mereka hiraukan.

[**WARNING : Dilarang berteriak dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar ketika berbicara ataupun menguap saat pagi hari di area atap.**]

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver **: Yosha! Entah kenapa Silver jadi merasa bahwa harus melanjutkan fic ini dulu sebelum kehilangan ketertarikan [semoga saja tidak ya] Awalnya Silver berpikir Aku!Kuroko x Partner!GOM, tapi karena akhirnya kesambet ide Silver ganti jadi Aku!Kuroko x GOM dengan Overprotective!PartnerGOM. *fufufu* Dan main pairing disini tentu saja OTP Silver. MuraKuro, AkaKuro. Tapi kalau mau Silver bisa tambahkan pairing lainnya juga. Ya itu saja dulu, karena waktu pelajaran TIK telah habis dan ngak mungkin bisa berlama-lama di lab jadinya segini dulu ya!

**See You in Next Chapter!**


End file.
